<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends to Fiances by Sheenapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279132">Friends to Fiances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenapple/pseuds/Sheenapple'>Sheenapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Ash Lynx Lives, Coming Out, Cultural Differences, Domestic Bliss, Engagement, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenapple/pseuds/Sheenapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year apart, Ash and Eiji reunite in Izumo. But Ash's legal stay in Japan is nearing its end, and there's one easy way to live in America together: Marriage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>427</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did some research, and Americans can stay 90 days in Japan without a visa. Because of this, Ash would stay with Eiji in Izumo for about 3 months. </p><p>There might be some sexual content later on, but nothing explicit; the rating might be changed from T to M.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eiji couldn’t tell how much time had passed since he last saw his best friend. Different months had melded into one, every day the same ache in his heart and racing thoughts in his head. Everything would be easier if he had the answer to a simple question: Where was Ash now?</p><p>But there was nobody to give him closure, and Eiji was left alone with his own ruminations. Constantly, he wondered if his best friend was dead, or if he’d gone to a far away place to start over. Maybe Ash had recovered, he’d found peace at last, and didn’t need him by his side anymore. </p><p>Amongst all those possibilities, the chance of one day seeing Ash again is what kept Eiji going. Yes, the possibility of him being dead, or having moved on, existed. Likewise, however, the two could soon be talking to each other as they did before. And no matter how long it took to hear from Ash, Eiji would never hesitate to jump back into his life. </p><p>After an eternity had gone by, Eiji's wish for an answer came true. It was an ordinary day; he’d just returned home from university, and was organizing the school supplies in his backpack. His phone then started to ring, an unknown number displayed across the screen; Eiji jumped in surprise at the abrupt sound. </p><p>He furrowed his brows. It wasn’t common for Eiji to get phone calls from people other than his family members, whose numbers had all been registered. The few friends he’d made in college would rather contact him through texts. At any other time, Eiji would have declined the call; however, his heart skipped a beat upon noticing that the number was from the United States. This call couldn't go unanswered. </p><p>“...Hello?” he asked, in English. </p><p>“Hey, Eiji,” responded a familiar voice. “It’s Sing. You remember me, right?”</p><p>Eiji’s hands were shaking. “O-of course, how are you?”</p><p>“I’m good, but that’s not why I called. Ash wants to talk to you.”</p><p>Eiji was drowning in a flood of emotions. The mere mention of Ash’s name made him want to cry, laugh, and ask an endless string of questions, all at once. </p><p>“Ash?” he tried to suppress any strong feelings. “He wants to talk to me right now?”</p><p>“If you’re okay with it, yeah.” </p><p>“Please, let me talk to him.”</p><p>From the opposite end, Eiji heard footsteps and some ruffling sounds. The second he heard that voice, the one he’d been aching to hear, he couldn’t contain the tears running down his cheeks. </p><p>“Hey Eiji,” said Ash. </p><p>“Ash,” Eiji replied. “This...this really is you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>For a moment, neither knew what words to say. </p><p>“Where are you, Ash?” Eiji spoke up, breaking the silence. </p><p>“I’m with Blanca, in the Caribbean”, he responded. “I had to get away from everything for a while.”</p><p>Eiji was now more confused than before. </p><p>“I wish you had told me, Ash. I was worried sick about you! Did you at least read my letter?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“I meant everything I said. Why didn’t you come with me?” by now, Eiji’s cries were audible. “You would have been safe here.”</p><p>Ash let out a sight; Eiji was able to sense his friend's guilt in his own chest. “I didn’t want to hurt you, okay? But I knew that eventually, I’d wanna talk to you again. I missed you too much. And that’s why I’m calling. I’m sorry, Eiji.”</p><p>“What hurts me the most is being without you,” Eiji confessed, vision blurry with tears. Those were the words he wished he’d told Ash before leaving to Japan. “I have been feeling awful, Ash. I just wanted to know where you were.”</p><p>“Do you really want to see me?”</p><p>For a second, Eiji was hopeful. But he became convinced that it was too soon to get his hopes up; maybe Ash would give up on keeping in touch. </p><p>“I do. Please let me.”</p><p>Another pause. </p><p>“Isn’t it selfish of me to want that?” Ash intrigued. “To be with you, even if I put you in danger?”</p><p>“Ash,” Eiji said in a stern tone. He was frustrated, but still longed to see him more than anything else. “How is it selfish if I want to as well? Please. Come to Japan. There’s no danger if you’re here with me. I told you all my feelings in that letter, you are really the person I am closest to. I want this as well.”</p><p>He hoped to sound convincing enough. </p><p>“I...I’ve been thinking about it,” Ash said. “I had a dream about us a few nights ago. We were hanging out and making fun of each other, just like in the old days. And...that’s what made me look for you again.” </p><p>“That dream can become true, and you know that,” Eiji smiled through his tears. Learning that Ash had dreamed of him was touching. “You have enough money for a ticket, don't you? Come to Japan, I’ll be here waiting for you when you’re ready.”</p><p>“....Okay, I’ll come. When would be good for you?”</p><p>In Eiji's heart, rays of sunshine broke through dark clouds. </p><p>“Anytime. I have an apartment...You can stay with me. Thank you, Ash.”</p><p>“I’ll book the flight today, alright? Take care of yourself, oniichan. I’ll send the details later.”</p><p>“W-wait, one more thing.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“When was the last time we saw each other?”</p><p>“One year ago.”</p><p>…….</p><p>The day of Ash’s arrival had finally come, and Eiji could not sit still. As cliche as it was, he’d bought a bouquet of flowers - red roses, to be specific - to give to his friend at the airport. </p><p>His heart pounded as the clock's hands approached 6PM, when Ash’s plane would be landing in Izumo. It all felt too good to be true; Eiji had to pinch himself to check if this was a dream. But it wasn’t, and his best friend would be in Japan in just a few hours. His past self would never have expected that in the near future, this would be Eiji’s reality. </p><p>Before driving to the airport, Eiji had put on a comfortable outfit; a light pink knit sweater, denim jeans and black sneakers. He had showered and carefully combed his hair, confused as to why he gave so much care to looking good for Ash. Maybe it was because this was a second first meeting, and Eiji needed to make a good first impression. </p><p>In the car, making his way to his destination, it was impossible for Eiji to get his heart to calm down. His palms were clammy, butterflies in his stomach from the anticipation of seeing Ash. Every time the car stopped at a red light, he looked at the passenger’s seat, eyeing the bouquet of flowers he’d left there. It was a reminder that in the blink of an eye, he’d be giving those roses to his best friend. </p><p>He was really going to see him again. Ash, in flesh and blood; his golden blond hair, his green eyes, his dazzling smile. Eiji expected to cry once the two got the chance to hug, but wasn't worried as Ash likely wouldn’t mind. Vulnerability is part of what made their bond so special. </p><p>By the time Eiji got to the airport, only an hour was left until Ash’s plane would land. He wished that it’d already be 6PM; his year-long wait had been long enough. Beside the seat that Eiji chose to stay at, a young woman read a book, until the flowers on the boy's lap caught her eye. </p><p>“Are you waiting for your girlfriend?”, she asked him, smiling. </p><p>Eiji immediately felt his cheeks turn red. The lady wasn’t wrong to make that assumption, as a bouquet of roses was a romantic item to gift to a lover. Yet he didn’t know how to answer; he and Ash weren’t exactly dating, but it didn’t feel right to call their relationship “friends”. Though he’d continue addressing Ash as his best friend, he wished there was a stronger word to define their bond. Right now, no term seemed to fit. </p><p>He decided to reply with a yes, to make things easier. </p><p>“She’s very lucky,” the woman said. “Those flowers are beautiful.”</p><p>“I-I’m glad you think so!”  Eiji stuttered, his expression bashful. He hoped that when Ash arrived, the blush wouldn’t be visible anymore. </p><p>The two continued to make small talk as time passed by, discussing their life in Izumo and future travel plans. Every few seconds, Eiji would shift his gaze to the door that Ash would be coming through, searching for that familiar face. The other would be easy to spot, his blonde hair standing out like a sore thumb in the Japanese countryside.</p><p>At last, moments after the clock hit 6PM, Ash walked through the door. He looked exhausted, bags under his eyes and unbrushed hair, but still as handsome as ever. Eiji let go of his inhibitions, and ran into the arms of his dear friend. </p><p>Neither of them spoke prior to their embrace; Ash hugged Eiji tighter than ever before. The blond’s embrace was like a blooming flower, or the warmth of being home at last. Everything felt like a dream, and in that moment, Eiji’s world became brighter and sweeter. He could stay like this forever. </p><p>Once their hug had ended, Ash cupped Eiji's face in his hands. The Japanese boy noticed that tears streamed down his cheeks; gently, Ash wiped them away with his thumb. </p><p>"It's okay. I'm here." </p><p>His green eyes shifted to Eiji's right hand, where he held the bouquet of roses.  </p><p>"That for me?" Ash laughed. "You're sweet."</p><p>Eiji took a deep breath, collecting his emotions before speaking up. </p><p>"It is," he answered, holding up the flowers so they were closer to Ash. "I wanted to get you something." </p><p>"They're beautiful. Thanks, Eiji." He took the bouquet into his own hands. </p><p>It wasn't long, and the two were back in a hug. They both knew that, most likely, the whole airport had set their eyes on them. Yet they didn't care; the happiness of being together at last obfuscated any feelings of guilt. </p><p>"How was your flight?" Eiji asked, walking out of the area alongside the other.</p><p>"Bad," Ash shook his head. "I was too excited to see you. Couldn't sleep." </p><p>Eiji had already guessed so, judging from the blond's puffy eyes. </p><p>"You can sleep once we are home," he assured. "My apartment is not far. And I have dinner waiting for you!" </p><p>Glancing over at Ash, Eiji noticed the other making a familiar expression; the one he'd always make when the two were alone together, in utmost comfort. It was a tender smile, and eyes that expressed peace with the world. This was the face that Eiji had been longing to see again, as it proved to him that Ash was safe. </p><p>This time, he'd never let him go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Okaeri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eiji welcomes Ash to his apartment, where they go back to their old domestic life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the drive home, Eiji explained different points in Izumo as the car passed them by. Ash listened with attention, capturing the beautiful scenes with his mind. In a sense, Izumo reminded him of his old life in Cape Cod, its horizon lacking high-rise buildings. Compared to New York City, this place was a village.</p><p>Eiji had told Ash about Inasa Beach, one of the town’s best attractions. Izumo’s proximity to the ocean also took Ash back to his childhood home, giving him a sense of nostalgia.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, they’d arrived at their destination.</p><p>“This your place?” Ash asked, Eiji’s car slowing down as it approached his apartment.</p><p>“Yes,” Eiji responded. “I moved here when I started college...It is small, but I think you’ll like it.”</p><p>This place was vastly different than the one they’d shared in the past, a million-dollar condo in a big city. It had a single bedroom, bathroom, and a kitchen connected to the living room. The building itself was three stories tall, Eiji living on the top floor.</p><p>Once the two had exited the car, Eiji guided his friend to the apartment, then unlocked the front door in a swift motion. As simple as it was, he was excited that Ash would be seeing it for the first time.</p><p>“What do you think?” asked the Japanese boy, removing his outdoor shoes and placing them on the genkan.</p><p>“It looks cozy. I like it.”</p><p>To Eiji’s shock, Ash had already stepped inside, with shoes still on. He’d forgotten that in America, it wasn’t a rule to remove footwear before going indoors; Ash had much to learn about Japanese etiquette.</p><p>“Ash!” he exclaimed, pointing at the direction of the other’s legs. “Take those off! They’re dirty!”</p><p>The blond rolled his eyes but complied with Eiji’s orders regardless. Ash wouldn't admit it out loud, but he missed being nagged by Eiji; it was part of the simple, domestic days they'd briefly shared before. He was lucky to be experiencing it once again.</p><p>"Hey, sorry," Ash said as he placed his shoes beside Eiji's. "You're gonna have to teach me how to adapt to Japan."</p><p>"I'll give you some Japanese lessons too!" Eiji beamed. He recalled the time when he was teaching his friend basic phrases, but ended up getting shot. It had been the last time they hung out together, before the year without hearing from Ash. Eiji reassured himself that now, nothing similar would happen. The circumstances were different.</p><p>The pair worked together to get Ash's luggage to the bedroom. He hadn't brought much, having packed items in two small roller bags.</p><p>"Ready to eat dinner?" Eiji questioned. Feeling bold, he grabbed Ash's hand, preparing to lead him into the kitchen.</p><p>"Sure. I missed your cooking," Ash responded. A faint blush was obvious on the blond's pale face; Eiji tried not to think too much about it.</p><p>The black-haired boy walked his friend to the area where they'd be eating. The two had only held hands for a few seconds, yet both felt a warmth they'd only experience when around one another. Eiji wondered, was it normal to feel fuzzy inside when holding your best friend's hand?</p><p>He told himself that Ash was special, more than a regular best friend. His feelings were justified, as their friendship was stronger than anything in the world.</p><p>"So, what'd you make?" Ash sat down at the wooden table, watching as Eiji took a pair of bowls from the refrigerator.</p><p>"Udon!" The dark-haired boy replied, placing a bowl in the microwave. "I'll heat yours first. You need to eat, you don't look well."</p><p>“Thank god there’s no natto.”</p><p>Eiji glared at Ash, crossing his arms. “I will make it for you one day. My food will make you feel better, even if you think it tastes bad.”</p><p>"I already feel better just by being here. Spending time with you feels so different. I wonder how I went so long without it."</p><p>Eiji let out a sigh, taking Ash's dish out of the microwave then placing it in front of him. The quick change in Ash's tone - from mocking to amiable - surprised him.</p><p>"I still wish you came to Japan with me that day. You don't know how much I worried about you."</p><p>"It won't happen again."</p><p>As Ash began to eat his food, Eiji heated up his own meal.  From just the first bite, Ash felt nourished and healed. Somehow, everything that Eiji prepared had this effect on him, as if the other had a special power. He knew that his friend prepared food with care and attention, which made every dish taste heavenly.</p><p>"Can you promise me?" Eiji questioned. Sitting on the chair in front of Ash's, he looked into the other's tired green eyes. "I'm still scared. I don't want you to leave again."</p><p>"I promise. I've changed during that time. I'm not gonna leave you, Eiji."</p><p>The Japanese boy smiled, stirring his noodles before taking the first bite.</p><p>"It feels like a dream," he said. "Having you here. I’ve always wanted to show you Izumo."</p><p>"It's a pretty town. What have you been up to? Got a new girlfriend or anything?"</p><p>Eiji couldn't help but snicker at his friend's words.</p><p>"No, no girlfriend. This is the second time you ask me this. What about you?"</p><p>"Me neither. But I don't care. We have each other, don't we?"</p><p>They shared laughter, then took a few bites of their food in silence. Nothing eventful was happening, yet the simple act of sharing a meal again created a joyful atmosphere.</p><p>In his mind, Eiji replayed Ash's words: We have each other, don't we? He wondered if this meant that Ash cherished him as much as he would a significant other. In the bottom of his heart, this is what he felt for the other, and hoped that the feeling was mutual.</p><p>On the other side, Ash was strangely relieved by Eiji's lack of a girlfriend. Though such emotions brought him guilt, Ash wanted to be the most important person in his friend's life. At last, he could envision a future with Eiji; a shared home, undying support, and a sense of partnership. A love interest of Eiji's would change all those plans.</p><p>Ash was coming to terms with the fact that perhaps, he didn’t love Eiji in a platonic sense. He loved him as a romantic partner.</p><p>Both finished their noodles, and Eiji began to boil a kettle of water, preparing green tea.</p><p>"Done anything interesting lately?" Ash inquired, watching as Eiji poured the water into two mugs. Steam rose from both, indicating its temperature. "It's been a year since I've talked to you, I wanna catch up."</p><p>"I have been studying a lot, but that isn’t interesting," Eiji remarked, sitting down again. "And working on photography! Sometimes people hire me to take pictures, and I’ve made some money.”</p><p>Ash appeared to be proud of his friend, shooting him a smile.</p><p>“I remember seeing some of your pictures. Can I see the new ones?” He took a mug in his hand, careful as not to burn himself. </p><p>“They are in my bedroom,” Eiji mentioned between sips. “Let’s look at them before going to bed. I have entire albums to show you!”</p><p>He was delighted to show Ash his photographs, alongside every little part of his daily life. The scent of his shampoo, the foods he ate, the spots in town he loved to visit. Eiji wanted Ash to experience the moments that, when put together, made up his routine. The pleasure of sharing his mundanity with another was wonderful.</p><p>After finishing dinner, Eiji made his way to the bedroom, while Ash headed to the shower. As expected, the blond wasn’t familiar with Japanese bathrooms and had to rely on guidance from his friend. Upon hearing his name, Eiji rushed to where Ash was, thankful that he still had his clothes on. Things would have gotten awkward if he saw his best friend fully nude.</p><p>“Wash your body first,” he instructed. “And don’t get soap inside the bathtub!”</p><p>“So complicated,” Ash grumbled in return.</p><p>“You have to get used to it, you baby.”</p><p>Ash began to undress, not caring about Eiji’s presence.</p><p>“Are you going in now?” the dark-haired boy asked, avoiding eye contact as Ash removed his denim jeans.</p><p>“What do you think? That I’m just gonna stand here?”</p><p>Eiji rolled his eyes. “I’ll be in my room. Try not to mess up your shower, you ditzy American.”</p><p>Heading back to the bedroom, he was relieved to no longer be near his friend. Not because the sight of him naked made Eiji uncomfortable - he’d seen Ash with few clothes on before - but because his face was hot with bashfulness. Why was he reacting this way?</p><p>The flushing worsened when Eiji recalled that there was only one bed. Making Ash sleep on the couch would be rude, so they’d have to share it. In the past, the two had slept by each other on a few occasions; yet somehow, everything that involved Ash was flustering Eiji in the present.</p><p>It wasn’t long until Ash was out of the bathroom, golden hair damp and a towel wrapped around his lower body. Eiji tried not to stare.</p><p>“Can I help you dry your hair?” he proposed. From a drawer, he fetched a smaller towel than the one Ash wore, which he sometimes used to pat his face dry.</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>The blond turned his back to Eiji, who began to run the cloth through the soft locks. Ash’s hair looked beautiful like this; brushed back, and a darker shade than usual.</p><p>“Careful with that. Don’t go pulling my hair.”</p><p>“You know I won’t, silly. I take good care of you.”</p><p>“Right. What would be of my life if you didn’t look after me?”</p><p>"You tell me. We were separated for a year."</p><p>A pang of regret struck Ash’s heart. "It would suck."</p><p>"Then stay with me."</p><p>"I promise I will, Eiji."</p><p>The motions continued until Ash’s hair was mostly dry. This was relaxing for the blond, who closed his eyes as the Japanese boy pampered him. Eiji’s strokes were gentle and precise, as if the strands of Ash’s hair were threads of glass.</p><p>Eiji wished to stay like this for a bit longer, but it was his turn to tidy up before sleeping. With a gentle stroke through Ash’s scalp, he excused himself, wondering if he’d been too affectionate with his body language. The reflection on the bathroom’s mirror showed Eiji what he was expecting; cheeks covered by a red hue, for the second time in maybe an hour. Would all this blushing ever stop? Sooner or later, Ash was going to notice.</p><p>The boy didn’t want to leave his guest alone for long. He hurried through his nighttime routine, not wanting to waste even a second away from Ash. After changing into pajamas, Eiji returned to his room and found Ash lounging on his bed, reading a book he’d brought from home. The blond had also changed into sleepwear, dressed in navy blue boxers and a baggy white t-shirt.</p><p>“Um, that’s the only bed I have,” Eiji remarked, adjusting the buttons on his shirt. “I hope you’re not uncomfortable with sleeping together. I don’t want you to use the couch, it will hurt your back."</p><p>“Why would I be?” Ash set his book down, placing it on his belly.</p><p>“You're right. Thank you for being comfortable with me, Ash."</p><p>“I should be thanking you instead.”</p><p>They shared a tender gaze, lasting a bit longer than intended. </p><p>“Ash, you still look tired,” Eiji observed. “Let’s go to bed, okay? I know we were going to look at my pictures, but we can do that tomorrow. You should take a break from the book too.”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Ash scoffed, putting the book on the nightstand. As much as he wanted to stay up late, Eiji was right. His flight had been exhausting, and right now, sleep would be the best thing to do.</p><p>“As long as I’m around, I will not let you be unhealthy!”</p><p>Ash chuckled, appreciating Eiji’s determination.</p><p>As the bed was against the wall, Ash rolled over to the other side, letting Eiji crawl into the empty space. With the two under the blankets, the Japanese boy turned the lights off.</p><p>“Goodnight, Eiji,” Ash muttered. “Let’s do something fun tomorrow.”</p><p>“Goodnight,” Eiji replied in a yawn. “Of course we will. We have lots of things to do here.”</p><p>“Like?”</p><p>“A lot of shrines. And hot springs, and the beach, and also karaoke places.”</p><p>“I won’t sing karaoke if my life depends on it.”</p><p>“Why? Are you scared?”</p><p>“It’s embarrassing, okay? No way in hell I’ll sing in front of strangers. And in Japanese."</p><p>Eiji snickered, surprised that a former gang leader was too scared to sing karaoke.</p><p>“Hey, go to sleep, Eiji. I know you, you probably got up at six in the morning.”</p><p>“Almost. Seven, actually. And I’ll go to sleep if you’ll still be by my side tomorrow.”</p><p>“Always, you little dork.”</p><p>The room’s only source of brightness was the moonlight, peeking in through the window. The narrow bed made it so Ash and Eiji's shoulders touched, the pair sharing body heat as they drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Neither of them had felt this serene in ages. Ash's presence erased all anxieties from Eiji's mind, while Eiji's made the blond feel nurtured. This was, without a doubt, the best way to finish a night.</p><p>As they teetered between slumber and wakefulness, Eiji felt Ash’s fingers entangle with his own. In the dark, the boy beside him searched for security, like a moth drawn to a light. With a lazy gesture, Eiji grasped the blond’s hand; a pledge of protection and acceptance.</p><p>Hearing the sounds of the night, the two fell into a deep rest, hands not separating until the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Genkan: located in front of doors, for the primary purpose of shoe removal before entering a building</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash makes a drastic choice in order to stay with Eiji forever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time flew by, and before Ash could notice, he’d already spent one week in Izumo. Over those seven days, he and Eiji had established a routine. It was similar to the one they'd had in New York; Eiji would wake up early, a few hours before Ash, and make them breakfast. The pair would eat together after Ash got up, and hang out at different places in town. Every night, they ate Eiji’s homemade dinner, took turns showering, and fell asleep on the same bed. </p><p>In that week, Eiji had shown his friend several interesting spots. They’d visited the Hinomisaki Lighthouse, which he chose as a setting of a small photography session. Ash, of course, was the model.</p><p>It was 3 in the afternoon, in one of their ordinary days. The pair shared strawberry daifuku with tea. It was different from any sweet that Ash had tried; its sticky and soft texture surprised him. Eiji had told him that there were numerous flavors of daifuku, the strawberry variety being his favorite. Next time, he’d said, they would try the kinako flavor. </p><p>“There is one place I want to take you to,” the Japanese boy expressed, holding the soft dessert in his hand. </p><p>“Where?” Ash asked, then took a bite of his snack. </p><p>“We have a sunflower field in Izumo. It’s very beautiful. We can take some nice pictures there.” </p><p>“You wanna take pictures of me again? Guess I’m working as your personal model.”</p><p>Eiji smiled. Ash was right; his best friend had become his main inspiration. He couldn’t help that the blond was photogenic, and handsome in an ethereal sense. Ash’s eyes looked gorgeous in the sun, the light turning them a fairer shade of green. The boy’s tender smile was akin to flowers blooming in the spring. There was no better way to capture his beauty than a photograph. </p><p>Sometimes, Eiji would go through all the pictures he had of Ash, taking his time to appreciate each. In every one of them, his friend posed in a natural, spontaneous way. Yet still, he resembled a model, angelic face suited for a fashion magazine. </p><p>Such thoughts warmed Eiji up from the inside, heart melting through his body. He avoided eye contact with the other, choosing to focus on his daifuku instead. </p><p>Ash, however, wasn’t paying attention to where Eiji was looking. His mind was full of preoccupations with his stay in Japan and eventual return to America. Once this little vacation was finished, how could he stay by his best friend’s side? </p><p>As usual, Ash had done meticulous research before the trip. He’d learned that without a visa, which was his case, the maximum time possible to remain in Japan would be 90 days. There was the opportunity of applying for a double-entry visa; if successful, it’d guarantee Ash a 6-month stay in the country.</p><p>But it still wasn't a way to remain permanently by Eiji’s side. Plus, judging by Ash’s past, any process involving background checks would be risky. </p><p>A strange idea then hit him. If Eiji was willing to, he’d be able to live in America with Ash, giving he acquired a specific kind of visa. </p><p>A fiance one. </p><p>Marriage would be the easiest way to warrant them being together for life. And at the moment, the United States would be where both could obtain that. They’d be legally bound, sharing every aspect of life; but isn’t that what both Ash and Eiji wanted?</p><p>“Hey, Eiji,” the blond choked out, fighting back his apprehension. “I remember you telling me you’d...always wanna be by my side.”</p><p>“I still stand by that. Why are you asking?”</p><p>“Well, have you thought of living in America with me? Not in New York again, of course. Too dangerous.”</p><p>“I’d go anywhere with you, Ash. But I’m worried for you, would it not be unsafe?”</p><p>“It wouldn’t. To be honest, the people who were a danger to me are all dead now.”</p><p>He laughed, trying to brighten up the dark topic he’d mentioned.</p><p>“You’re right about that. If you are sure you will not get hurt, then I’m willing to go to America with you. I think it would be easier than staying here in Japan."</p><p>“What about your parents, would they be sad if you left?”</p><p>“As long as I have good opportunities, they will be happy for me.”</p><p>“We can find a university to transfer you to. And I’ll pay for your tuition, I have more than enough cash to spare.”</p><p>Eiji set his daifuku on the table, looking at Ash with wide-open eyes. </p><p>“Ash, you would do that for me?” he asked, appearing to be shocked. </p><p>“You’ve done so much for me. Maybe it’s my turn to help you too. Besides, I have too much fucking cash with me.”</p><p>Eiji laughed, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He was thankful that Ash was willing to make such a sacrifice, but part of him felt guilty as well. Maybe he was undeserving. </p><p>“Ash, I’m so thankful,” he said, wiping away a tear. “But, you don’t have to do this for me, I don’t --” </p><p>“Stop. I know I don’t have to,” the blond interrupted. “But I want to. Don’t be hard on yourself, I know you were gonna say you don’t deserve it.”</p><p>He reached out to the black-haired boy, playfully pinching his cheek. </p><p>“Thank you. And I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No apologizing either. You’ve done nothing wrong.”</p><p>Eiji didn’t respond with words; instead, he interlocked Ash’s fingers with his own, shooting him a smile. He continued to munch on his dessert, now holding it in his left hand. </p><p>“Anyways,” Ash said. “Wanna go to the sunflower field when we finish?”</p><p>“Of course!” </p><p>It wasn’t long until the pair was done with their food, making their way into Eiji’s car. The Japanese boy had brought a pink backpack with him, in which he packed a camera, sunscreen, snacks, and bug spray. Ash only carried his phone. </p><p>During the drive, the two got lost in conversation. They discussed their favorite movies, what Ash was enjoying about Izumo, and as always, teased each other. In a flash, they’d arrived at the sunflower fields; if it wasn’t for Eiji’s observation, Ash wouldn’t even have noticed.</p><p>“We’re here!” he exclaimed, unlocking the doors. </p><p>The view of the field left Ash astonished. Back home, it was impossible to find a scene like this. He’d grown accustomed to skyscrapers, loud cars, and a night sky without stars; Izumo’s simple, natural beauty was unusual in a good way. </p><p>Observing the sunflowers, some appeared to stand taller than him. They danced from side to side in the wind, mixing into a horizon of yellow, green, and brown. </p><p>“Come on, Ash,” Eiji called out, grabbing his hand and leading him into the fields. “Let’s go closer to the flowers.”</p><p>“I didn’t expect them to be this tall,” replied the blond. </p><p>“You have not seen sunflowers before? Not even in Cape Cod?”</p><p>“I probably have. But that’d be a long time ago. I don’t remember being this close to them.”</p><p>“There are many sunflower fields in Japan,” Eiji explained. “I want to take you to more.”</p><p>“Why, if we already have them here?” Ash joked, earning a pout from his friend. Deep down, he’d love for Eiji to take him to all the flower fields in the world. </p><p>The black-haired boy rummaged through his bag, then drew out a light green polaroid camera. Its color matched his short-sleeved shirt; Ash wondered if Eiji had picked the outfit on purpose. </p><p>“Can I take a picture of you?” he requested. </p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>Ash positioned himself in front of the camera’s lens. He smiled, trying to appear natural, and reached for the stem of a flower behind him. The plant was taller than Ash; its golden petals touched the top of his head, blending in with the blond hair. </p><p>The shutter went off, and Eiji instantly inspected the photo that’d come out. Eyes fixated on the image, he beamed, fascinated with his creation. Or perhaps with how his friend looked. </p><p>“Ash, come see! I love it!”</p><p>Standing at the other’s side, Ash peeked at the photo he’d taken. Fortunately, his smile hadn’t come out as forced. The sunflower he’d grabbed was blocking the sun, making it appear to emit rays of light. It’d be impossible to deny that the picture was beautiful, but Eiji looked to be more awestruck by it than Ash was. </p><p>“It looks great. You’re an amazing photographer.” </p><p>“It’s so beautiful,” Eiji spoke. From the way his brown eyes looked up at Ash, he appeared to be complimenting his friend, rather than the picture. </p><p>“Are you gonna sell this one? Or keep it to yourself?”</p><p>“I want to keep it. If you’re okay with that.”</p><p>“Well, it will be ours. Since we'll live together.”</p><p>“You sap.”</p><p>"Hey, that's my line."</p><p>Despite his teasing, a realization had struck Ash. From the day he’d arrived onwards, he would never have to leave Eiji’s side again. He was aware of this before, but it seemed that until now, it hadn’t sunken in. </p><p>“Do you think we'll end up here or in America?”</p><p>“I already told you. Wherever you go.”</p><p>The blond swallowed dry. It was certain that if he returned to America, his best friend would follow him there. And with a limited stay in Japan, that would be the most likely outcome. </p><p>The fiance visa. It would be the key to legally getting Eiji there. </p><p>Ash had to bring it up; but how? It’d involve marrying his friend. </p><p>Marriage. Legal binding. Lifelong commitment. With Eiji. </p><p>Wedding rings, a ceremony, a honeymoon. </p><p>His hands trembled, heart picking up a rapid pace. When the pair first got to the sunflower field, Ash felt serene; yet now, anxiety was twisting his stomach in knots. It was as if dark clouds were invading a clear sky, threatening the calm weather with a storm. </p><p>“Ash, you don’t look well,” Eiji pointed out. “Are you okay?”</p><p>It was amazing, Ash thought, how the Japanese boy’s intuition worked. Eiji read him like an open book, deciphering his true feelings even when he hid them behind a mask. </p><p>“I know how to get you to America,” he said. “It’s a strange method, but you’ll be able to stay there legally.”</p><p>“Well, isn’t that a good thing? Why do you look so anxious?”</p><p>Ash let a nervous laugh escape. His words could have two different outcomes, each drastic in its way. Either Eiji would accept their engagement, or his closest friendship would never be the same. </p><p>“Eiji. The method I’m talking about is a fiance visa. If we get engaged, you can get a Green Card, and we can live in the States together.”</p><p>The dark-haired boy widened his eyes. Ash feared that his expression was from shock, and not just surprise. </p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Eiji was laughing, hand resting on the other’s shoulder. </p><p>“Ash!” he hollered, pulling his friend in for a hug. Ash was overcome with relief, knowing that Eiji wasn’t offended by his wild idea. “Are you asking to marry me?”</p><p>“I-I mean, yeah?”</p><p>“If it means living with you, I will do it. You are so funny.”</p><p>He continued his laughing fit, wrapping both arms around the blond. </p><p>“So you’ll marry me?”</p><p>“Yes! We can be together that way, can't we?”</p><p>Ash returned the hug, pulling the dark-haired boy closer to him. He was happy, yet this moment induced conflicting feelings. The two had gotten engaged; the status of their relationship was no longer of “friends”. However, they hadn’t confessed their love or even had a first kiss. What word could define this bond? </p><p>The urge to pull Eiji in for that first kiss lingered within Ash. He ignored it; maybe his friend didn’t return such feelings. Their marriage had a purpose, which was bringing Eiji to where he wanted to start a new life. They'd be living together, but still in a platonic sense.</p><p>But deep in his heart, Ash wished that it meant something more. He wished to marry Eiji for love. </p><p>Maybe one day, his feelings would be reciprocated.</p><p>Little did the blond know that Eiji shared that urge. He fought to keep his face buried in Ash’s chest, rather than tilting it upwards to plant a kiss on his lips. </p><p>“Does this mean you will get me an engagement ring?” Eiji blurted out, to Ash’s surprise. That little aspect made everything sound much more romantic. </p><p>“I mean, I suppose we should, since now we’re technically engaged.”</p><p>“Not just technically, Ash. You proposed to me.”</p><p>“Guess you’re right. I’ll buy us some rings.”</p><p>Eiji’s complete acceptance of the two becoming fiances shocked him. Had his friend been dreaming of this as well? After all, it was the other’s idea to get engagement rings. </p><p>“Should we buy them here in Izumo?” Eiji asked.</p><p>The conversation was making Ash’s cheeks flush red. “Uh, depends on what you want. If you’re thinking fancy, I guess this wouldn’t be the ideal place.”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be fancy. You already do so much for me...I don’t care about the price of the ring.”</p><p>“Then let’s get them here, okay?”</p><p>“Tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sure, tomorrow works.”</p><p>The boys spent the afternoon amongst the sunflowers, chattering and snapping pictures. They shared the snacks Eiji had brought: Onigiri, and two bottles of melon-flavored ramune. Once the sun had set, they drove back home, and once again caught themselves lost in conversation. </p><p>When Ash was by Eiji’s side, he noticed that time seemed to go by faster. Everything was so pleasant that he didn’t care to check the clock, cheerful moments making other aspects of life meaningless. </p><p>Once night had fallen and the two were cozy in bed, Eiji wrapped his arms around Ash. </p><p>“I’m happy,” he murmured. “I won’t have to be separated from you anymore.”</p><p>His voice had an emotional tone, almost cracking towards the end of his sentence. Ash felt a warm tear hit him on the chest, where Eiji’s head was resting. </p><p>“Are you crying?”</p><p>“I am...But I don’t feel sad. I am just very relieved." </p><p>"Well, I'm glad you're not sad."</p><p>Eiji sniffled, wiping away a tear with the back of his hand. </p><p>"Earlier this year," he admitted. "I was sure I would never see you again. And I was so scared. But today we got engaged, and are going to live together. I'm so relieved that you are safe, and here with me. It feels like a dream."</p><p>Ash ran his fingers through the boy's dark locks, gently scratching his scalp. </p><p>"I'm relieved too. I guess you were right when you said I could start a new life." </p><p>"It took you long to believe me." </p><p>"But I believe you now. Isn't that what matters?" </p><p>Eiji sighed. </p><p>"Yes. Thank you, Ash."</p><p>He snuggled closer to Ash, getting sleepy as his friend massaged his scalp.</p><p>"I know I ask this a lot. But will you stay with me?" </p><p>"Forever."</p><p>Eiji laughed, remembering that in the past, they'd had this same conversation; except for the fact that their roles had been reversed. </p><p>"You're copying me!"</p><p>"Yeah, so what?" </p><p>"Whatever. Thank you for staying." </p><p>"Anytime, Eiji." </p><p>The two soon fell asleep, in the same position they'd been cuddling in. Eiji was the first to doze off, as worrisome thoughts clouded Ash's mind.</p><p>He no longer had a future to fear, only a life with Eiji to look forward to. However, he hadn't yet told his best friend about his near-death experience; and it seemed like Eiji hadn't noticed the scar from the stab wound. </p><p>Ash had to be honest with the person he'd be marrying. He knew that Eiji wouldn't react well, and maybe would become even more scared of losing him again. These possible reactions worried Ash, as the last thing he wanted was to make Eiji feel distressed. But this wasn't a secret he would hide forever. </p><p>Especially not from someone he loved with all his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash looks back on cheating death, and Eiji reveals an important secret.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has some graphic descriptions of suturing, bleeding, and being close to death. If these topics bother you, please skip the first part of the chapter. </p><p>I apologize for the late update! This has been longer than the previous chapters, and my classes have already started.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That day, Ash was convinced that he’d be dying a peaceful death, holding onto a letter from his beloved at his favorite place. He’d done everything he needed to do, and at last, Eiji was safe. It was the perfect time to go.</p><p>Deep in his heart, Ash wanted to die. But no one, no matter how brave, can fight off their survival instincts. They are, after all, what keeps the human race alive.  </p><p>He’d underestimated the agony of bleeding out. Unlike what Ash had led himself to believe, it wouldn’t be an easy death, and his body would be fighting until the last second. </p><p>Within minutes of sitting down, he noticed that cold sweat had soaked his forehead. A layer of frigid water rested on his skin, gradually soaking up the heat his body had left. Despite the jacket bundling him up, the cold started to overwhelm Ash; his extremities, now paler than ever, wouldn’t stop shaking. The walls of the library had crumbled down, leaving the young man to freeze to death in the snow outside. </p><p>There was nothing on Ash’s mind other than the primal urge to survive. He no longer cared about what had led him to seek death: being a burden to Eiji, his criminal status, or the difficult life he’d have to go back to. </p><p>Relying on a burst of adrenaline, the blond stood up on trembling legs. Though his vision was spotty, he was able to reach the exit, opening the doors to find a dark outdoors. Just how long had he been bleeding for?</p><p>Ash knew it’d be too dangerous to go to a hospital, and there was no one he knew nearby. He could only count on himself for help; fortunately, he’d been in such situations countless times in the past. </p><p>The boy staggered in a familiar direction, headed towards the apartment he’d shared with Eiji. If his body’s will was strong enough, he’d make it in time to save his life. Back home, he kept a first-aid kit, equipped with disinfectant and sutures: Ash’s only hope for survival. </p><p>The walk had only lasted a few minutes, yet for Ash, it dragged on for an eternity. For years and years, he stumbled through the snow, carrying along his weak limbs. One hand clutched the wound, the other Eiji’s letter. Maybe Ash had already died, and this was hell. He’d been damned to forever pull himself through the ice, leaving behind a trail of blood as he pursued an impossible destination. </p><p>Then, like a mirage, the apartment building appeared before Ash's eyes; the place where he could have his salvation. It called to him, encouraging a little more strength in that moment of weakness. </p><p>Ash couldn't recall what happened in those short few seconds. He closed his eyes, and after opening them, he was on the hard wooden floor, hands fumbling with a bottle of disinfectant. </p><p>In Ash's early teen years, Blanca had not only taught him to kill but also how to survive. Drawing the suturing tools from his first-aid kit, he was thankful for his past instructor. The blond recollected stitching up cuts of animal meat, practicing until he’d become skilled enough for emergencies.</p><p>The procedure would be painful, and maybe not enough to heal the wound. After all, the young man wasn't aware of whether or not the knife had hit an organ. This was the last attempt at living, his final rushes of adrenaline gambling on the chance of survival. Once the gash had been closed up, Ash would have to hope and pray that his own hands had saved him. </p><p>At least the gushing of blood had slowed down. Ash had applied pressure on the cut, holding it down with a disinfectant-soaked gauze. To keep the wound above his heart, he placed two pillows underneath his hips. On any other day, the gesture would have been simple to execute. But now that Ash had lost so much willpower, it felt like carrying boulders weighing thousands of pounds. </p><p>He wet his hands and the tools with more disinfectant. With as much force as he had left, Ash gripped the needle driver, positioning it where the opening started. If things were different and he could have gone to a hospital, they’d give him numbing agents. However, due to his circumstances, the young man knew he’d have to power through the grueling pain. </p><p>Once the needle had gone in, he bit his lower lip. It hurt more than the stab itself, which had felt similar to a punch. Ash fought with the pain, holding back cries as he finished the first knot. Every movement drained the life from his body, the boy’s blood pressure dropping as seconds flew by. </p><p>He could feel his heartbeat in his eyes. </p><p>Finishing the few first knots, Ash’s mind drifted to Eiji. What was the other doing now? How would he react to seeing his best friend like this, standing on the brink of death? Would he thank him for giving life one more chance?</p><p>By now, Ash’s hands were on autopilot, working on the stitches as his consciousness sought out a better place. He continued to think of Eiji; his warmth, his care, his unconditional support. If Ash had no motivation to live for himself, he would do so for Eiji's sake. </p><p>The boy pictured his dearest friend beside him, speaking encouraging words and guiding him through the agony. Playing with Ash's blond hair, whispering to his friend that everything would be okay in the end. That the pain would be worth it.</p><p>And it would. Because they'd see each other again. </p><p>Soon, Ash had fully closed the wound; the fact he'd managed to finish the job astonished him. Blood no longer seeped out of his body, yet the young man still felt weights dragging it down. He must have lost a considerable amount. The blond saw the world through tunnel vision, objects in front of him becoming harder and harder to make out. </p><p>After pouring more disinfectant onto the cut, Ash's view faded to black. </p><p>He didn't know how much time he spent lying on the floor. If any dreams had come to him, he couldn't remember them. It was complete darkness, a partial death. </p><p>When Ash woke up at last, he found himself on a small puddle of blood, pillows still lifting his hips. The wound had remained closed. </p><p>Orange-tinted light peeked through the drapes, birds chirping in the distance. It was early morning. </p><p>He had survived.  </p><p>….</p><p>Another break of dawn. Light making its way into a dim room, signaling the start of morning. </p><p>This time, Ash was at a much different place, no longer appalled by the fact that he was alive. He woke up on a comfortable bed, Eiji sleeping by his side. Memories of the previous day came to mind; he had asked for his best friend's hand in marriage, making them now fiances. </p><p>It hadn't been a dream. </p><p>Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he saw that it was 7 AM. It wasn't common for Ash to get up this early, but he decided it was time to begin the day. </p><p>Shuffling out of bed, the blond bumped against Eiji, who opened his tired eyes. With a yawn, the Japanese boy sat up, stretching his arms above his head. </p><p>"Good morning, Ash," he said. "Why are you awake so early?" </p><p>"Dunno. Aren't you glad I'm getting up at the same time as you?" </p><p>Eiji laughed. "I am. I won't need to pull you out of bed later." </p><p>"You wouldn't ever need to if you'd just let me sleep." </p><p>Glaring at his fiance, Eiji pushed the blanket off his legs and left the bed. To Ash's surprise, the black-haired boy proceeded to immediately hug him. </p><p>"What is it?" he asked. </p><p>Eiji sighed. </p><p>"I feel like you might be stressed. Is it because of the engagement?" </p><p>Once again, Eiji's intuition at work. </p><p>"N-no. I'm happy about that." </p><p>"Is there anything else you’re thinking of?" </p><p>"...Yeah. You know me so well." </p><p>The Japanese boy shot him a warm smile, pulling away from the hug. His hands remained on Ash's forearms. </p><p>"Tell me. If you're okay with it, that is." </p><p>The blond hooked his fingers underneath his shirt, then pulled it up to reveal his abdomen. This way, it'd be impossible for Eiji not to notice his scar. Ash watched as the other's dark eyes fixated on the point, his full eyebrows furrowing. </p><p>"Are you showing me your scar?" </p><p>"You've seen it before?" </p><p>"Yes. You have a lot, I didn't think anything of it." </p><p>Eiji had noticed after all, but it hadn't struck him as something unusual. Maybe their year apart had blurred the young man's memory, making him forget these small details. </p><p>"It's new," Ash breathed out, eyes locking with his fiance's. "From the day you came back to Japan." </p><p>"What happened, Ash?" </p><p>"I got stabbed. I almost died." </p><p>His words came out nonchalantly. Eiji furrowed his brows once again, almost angry at the blond's tone; he didn't appear to care much about his near-death experience. </p><p>"Ash, tell me everything," he inquired. "I had no idea you almost died!" </p><p>"I tried to die," Ash confessed, some emotion finally audible in his voice. "I wanted to. I was reading your letter, then Lao stabbed me. I shot him, then went to read the rest of the letter in the library...I was happy to go at that moment. I knew I had you, and that you were safe." </p><p>"Who saved you?" </p><p>Eiji was teary-eyed. </p><p>"I did it myself. Guess that's why it healed in this weird shape." </p><p>Another hug from the Japanese boy, this one tighter than the last.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're alive," he said, hand running up and down the blond's clothed back. "Please. Don't ever do that again. Don't try to die. Your life is precious."</p><p>"I never will. I promised forever, didn't I? That's why I proposed to you yesterday." </p><p>"You did. I trust you." </p><p>He smiled, recalling his best friend asking to marry him.  </p><p>Ash pulled him closer, wiping away a tear from his fiance's cheek with his thumb. </p><p>"Did you keep my letter?" asked Eiji. </p><p>"Of course I did. It's in my luggage...it means everything to me." </p><p>"You mean everything to me." </p><p>It was a daring move, but Ash figured that the best response would be a kiss to his friend's head. Eiji was taken aback, lifting his head with a flustered expression. </p><p>"Ash, let's go eat breakfast!" he exclaimed, attempting to change the subject. </p><p>"Oh, is someone embarrassed?" </p><p>"Shut up!" </p><p>He stormed out of the room and into the kitchen, Ash following behind. </p><p>"So, what's for breakfast?" </p><p>"How about rice and some miso soup?" Eiji replied as he searched through cooking utensils. His face had become bright red. </p><p>"Same as always, huh?"</p><p>"Hey. Be thankful I'm cooking for you." </p><p>"I'm joking, I'm fine with it. Put a bit of soy sauce on my rice, please." </p><p>"Got it, silly American." </p><p>Ash watched as the Japanese boy diligently worked on the food. He began to boil rice that he'd washed the night before, tying a light green apron around his body. </p><p>"You didn't forget our engagement, did you?" asked the blond. </p><p>"Of course I did not! You reminded me of it just now." </p><p>Eiji didn't look back at Ash. Appearing bashful, he continued to prepare their meal. </p><p>"Maybe we should talk about the wedding." </p><p>Saying the word out loud made Ash's heart skip a beat. The realization that he'd be marrying his best friend hadn't sunken in, and he still got nervous discussing the subject. </p><p>"R-right!" </p><p>"How do you want it to be like?" </p><p>As he cooked, Eiji pondered on the question. A wedding had never crossed his mind; in fact, until the previous day, he never thought he’d get married at all. If he ever did, it’d be later in life, and probably to a woman in order to fit in with his peers. Visualizing that situation, Eiji was relieved he’d be marrying Ash instead. </p><p>How did people even plan these things out? </p><p>The Japanese boy let scenarios run through his mind, settling on one answer. </p><p>“Maybe,” he said. “We can have a wedding under cherry blossom trees. They are pretty, I think they would be good for a celebration like that.”</p><p>Ash was surprised by the other’s simple yet romantic suggestion. His heart grew warm as he envisioned the scene: Eiji in a suit, pink petals scattered across his black hair, exchanging rings with Ash. </p><p>“Holy shit Eiji, you’re so sappy,” the blond teased. He joked to conceal that inside, he was head over heels for his fiance. “I like it, though. Let's do it." </p><p>"You like it?" Eiji raised his brows. "I'm so happy! I thought you would think it's stupid. I never thought of my wedding before, so I didn't know what would be a good idea." </p><p>"Me neither. But what you said sounds perfect." </p><p>"Thank you. I'm really glad you are happy with it." </p><p>The Japanese boy picked up two small bowls of rice, then carried them to the table. He set one in front of Ash, and another on the spot beside him. </p><p>"There's your rice," Eiji said, taking a seat in front of his bowl. "Itadakimasu!"</p><p>"I want you to teach me more Japanese words," Ash prompted, picking up some rice with his chopsticks. "Tell me, how do you say breakfast?" </p><p>"Asagohan!" Eiji replied.</p><p>"A...asagohan," Ash sounded out, his heavy accent becoming evident. It earned a chuckle from the other, who then took a bite of his food. </p><p>"Ash, I was thinking...Since we are getting married, will we have a honeymoon?" </p><p>He wasn't expecting this question. </p><p>"I-I mean," the blond stuttered. "Do you want to?" </p><p>"I think it would be fun! I have always wanted to travel with you."</p><p>Ash was blushing again; he rested his face in his hand, hoping it'd cover the visible bashfulness. </p><p>"Well then, guess we'll have one. Where do you wanna go?" </p><p>"Hm, we can go to Tokyo. I have never visited it." </p><p>"Tokyo...I bet it's a beautiful place." </p><p>"And it will be better if we go together!" </p><p>"You're cute." </p><p>Ash tried to nudge Eiji on the shoulder, but his fiance caught onto his wrist to avoid it. </p><p>"You can't catch me, Ash!" he laughed, before interlocking the blond's fingers with his own.</p><p>The pair's skinship had become more frequent. Even prior to the proposal, Eiji grew more confident in reaching out for Ash's hand and cuddling beside him on the couch. Today's forehead kiss had pleasantly surprised both; Ash wondered if it meant that soon, they'd be kissing on the lips. </p><p>He hadn't been hesitant to make a move that time in prison. After all, it was mostly for show, with no genuine feelings involved. But Ash got enjoyment from kissing his best friend, and it was something he wished to do again. This time, however, the kiss would be from nothing but love, and the thought of requesting it made the young man jittery. </p><p>Would they kiss at their wedding? It's what newlyweds did; not kissing his husband on their special day would seem cold. </p><p>The blond wouldn't mind waiting for the ceremony for the moment to happen. He'd be applying for Eiji's visa soon, and once the deed had been done, they'd only have 90 days to marry. </p><p>Something Eiji was likely unaware of. </p><p>"Y'know," Ash blurted out. "We'll only have around 3 months to get married." </p><p>The Japanese boy stared at him without blinking, mouth slightly open. </p><p>"We will be married that soon?"</p><p>"Yeah. Is it too soon for you?" </p><p>"N-no! I'm just surprised. And happy too." </p><p>A smile appeared on Eiji's face as he leaned closer to Ash. </p><p>"I guess we should talk to your family about this, huh?" </p><p>"We should," the black-haired boy brought a hand to his neck. "They have to know I will leave. It makes me a little anxious, though." </p><p>"What, will they not want you to marry another guy?" </p><p>Eiji let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know. I think they would be happier if I married a girl. They might be shocked." </p><p>In reassurance, Ash cupped the other's cheek. </p><p>"No matter what happens, I'll support you," he promised. "If you want, we can lie about the reason you're going. I'll say you got a scholarship at an American college, and I offered to be your roommate." </p><p>"It would be easier to do that. But I want them to know the truth. They will eventually figure out that we are married." </p><p>"Do they know who I am?"</p><p>"Yes. I told them all about you when I first came back...and that I was excited when I found out that you would come to Izumo. My mom was happy for me." </p><p>"That's a nice start. They'll probably like me, at least." </p><p>Eiji took a deep breath, his mouth drying up. </p><p>"I think my mom will not be that shocked," he confessed, looking down. "She knows I have never had a girlfriend. That I never had crushes on girls when my friends did." </p><p>"Are you saying you're gay?" </p><p>"Ash!!"</p><p>He turned his head away in shame. Ash was the first person that Eiji had admitted his disinterest in women to. Part of him feared that his best friend would grow distant, not wanting to associate with someone "different". Part of him was relieved, having lifted the weight of his secret off his back. </p><p>"Eiji, I'm not judging you. I couldn’t do that. I told you, I'll support you no matter what." </p><p>His fiance stood up, approaching the blond to embrace him. Ash's head rested against Eiji's chest, and he breathed in the other's pleasant scent; it was reminiscent of lavender and freshly washed laundry. </p><p>"Thank you for accepting me." </p><p>"Always. You do the same for me, don't you?" </p><p>Eiji couldn't be happier. </p><p>Regardless of any challenges they'd have to face, both were sure they could overcome them together. The pair had gotten through worse in the past, including near-death experiences, kidnappings, shootings, and a period of radio silence. Telling Eiji's family the truth would pale in comparison. </p><p>And to Ash, the discovery of Eiji's sexuality was a relief. The fact that the other liked men meant that his feelings could be reciprocated; it'd be possible for the two to become romantic partners, changing from friends who married for convenience. </p><p>Maybe, throughout all this time, Eiji's gestures of care had been romantic. </p><p>Maybe he loved him back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Unspoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash comes face to face with Eiji's family for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring down at his hand, a flare of light from Eiji’s ring caught his eye. Its design was simple, with only an engraved wavy pattern adorning the golden band. Yet Eiji didn’t care for its appearance, as all that mattered to him was owning something that symbolized his upcoming marriage to Ash. </p><p>The pair had gone shopping the day before, browsing through Izumo’s jewelry stores. Ash played the role of Eiji’s soon-to-be-married childhood friend, having the other help him pick a ring for his “girlfriend” back in America.</p><p>They were thankful for their ability to speak English without others understanding. That way, the pair had gotten the chance to temporarily let go of the disguise they’d put on, discussing which rings would best suit their own engagement. </p><p>Eventually, the young men set their eyes on the same pair of rings. Their price made Eiji hesitant, each costing a little over a thousand dollars. To his relief, Ash reminded him once again that he had plenty of cash to spare. </p><p>Once he’d slid the band onto his finger, excitement struck Eiji like a ray of lightning. The accessory was a constant reminder of everything he’d been through with Ash, and the fact that the two were approaching their long-awaited happy ending. </p><p>But on top of that excitement lingered a dark cloud of anxiety. Eiji was unsure if he was brave enough to reveal his engagement - and thus, his sexual orientation - to his family. Today would be the day that the boy and his fiance spoke to Eiji’s relatives, discussing their plans to move to America together. He somewhat regretted his decision, as facing his family would be scarier than planning to do so was; and no longer was certain that he was able to do this. </p><p>Of course, they’d have to know that Eiji was leaving. But there were ways to explain his plans without revealing his secret. As Ash had suggested, they could lie about Eiji simply transferring to an American university. Part of it was true anyways, as the Japanese boy did intend to continue his education overseas. </p><p>It’d be safe to conceal his engagement to his best friend, at least for a bit longer.</p><p>There was one person Eiji felt secure in revealing his secret to: his younger sister, Umi. The two had always been close, especially during the times when their parents had been distant. This wouldn't be the first time that Eiji confided in Umi, sharing something he kept hidden from the rest of the family. </p><p>Before going to America, Eiji planned, he’d invite her over for some tea. That way, it’d be safe to tell her the truth without risking the others overhearing. </p><p>As he waited for Ash to wake up, Eiji pushed back feelings of shame. The previous day, he’d told his friend that he’d rather confess the truth to his family. Yet now, fear was holding him back from following through. Placing bowls and chopsticks on the table, the Japanese boy wondered if this made him a coward.</p><p>Ash, for sure, would be able to do this with ease. Unlike Eiji, he didn’t concern himself with others’ opinions. Sometimes, the young man wished to be as courageous as his fiance. </p><p>It wasn’t long until the blond was awake, walking out of the room as he stretched his arms above his head. </p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>The two hugged, Eiji feeling comforted by the other’s warm embrace. </p><p>“Good morning, Ash.”</p><p>He slouched onto the chair, eyelids heavy and face puffy from a long night of sleep. His hair was messy, golden strands flowing in separate directions. To Eiji, his fiance’s bedhead was adorable. </p><p>“You have to brush your hair,” pointed out the dark-haired boy, running his fingers through Ash’s locks. “It’s full of knots!”</p><p>“Nah, I’m too tired,” Ash grumbled, taking the first bites of his breakfast. “Maybe you can do it for me.”</p><p>“Such a spoiled child. Fine, I’ll brush it.”</p><p>Eiji fetched a comb from the bedroom, then soon returned to care for his best friend’s hair. During Ash’s stay in Izumo, this had become a common occurrence, and Eiji was enjoying it more and more. He recalled the first night that Ash had stayed with him, and how he dried the other’s hair off. Pampering Ash warmed Eiji up from the inside, and he hoped that his friend felt the same on the receiving end. </p><p>The Japanese boy had never told Ash that he loved him. Someday, the right time would come to voice those words. For now, Eiji wasn’t prepared to let them out; never in his life had he told someone “I love you” before. </p><p>Sometimes, he’d practice confessing his feelings to Ash in his mind. </p><p>While he prepared for that day, Eiji hoped that loving gestures were enough to give voice to his tenderness. The healthy food he prepared, the way he softly combed through Ash’s hair, how he always made sure that the other got enough rest. Through all of these actions, Eiji expressed his care. </p><p>“So,” Ash broke the silence. “We’re visiting your family today, aren’t we?”</p><p>“We are,” Eiji responded. “But I’m nervous. I know I said I would tell them the truth, but I’m not sure if I can do it anymore.”</p><p>Shame overcame him like a flood. Eiji couldn’t believe he had shown so much fear in front of Ash. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he muttered, withdrawing his hands. “I shouldn’t be scared, I’m acting like a coward.”</p><p>Ash turned around, raising one of his eyebrows. </p><p>“Hey, I’m not gonna make you do something you’re not comfortable with,” he affirmed. “I get how scary this whole situation is.”</p><p>“I-Thank you for understanding.”</p><p>“You know, I’d also be scared if I was in your place.”</p><p>“Would you? You’re so brave. I want to be more like you.”</p><p>Ash chuckled. “Stop acting like you aren’t. You’ve been through a lot. Hell, the way you stayed with me when people were trying to kill you shows how brave you are.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right.”</p><p>He brought the comb to Ash’s hair once again, brushing out knots jumbled together at the tips. Eiji noticed that it’d grown a bit longer, which would warrant more care; something he figured didn’t cross Ash’s mind. </p><p>“Should we still visit them?” the blond asked. </p><p>“I still want to. We can tell them the story you came up with, that I’m studying abroad and you’ll be my roommate.” </p><p>“Technically, it won’t be a lie.”</p><p>“Right. I have to pick a university to transfer to.” </p><p>“We’ll figure that out later. One step at a time, Eiji.” </p><p>“...Yeah. You know, I think I’ll tell Umi-chan that we are engaged...Once I get some time alone with her. I can trust her.”</p><p>“I’m glad you can. I remember you telling me about her, didn’t you say she was ugly?”</p><p>Eiji crossed his arms. “Hey, it was a joke! Don’t tell her I said that, please.”</p><p>“Hm, maybe you were jealous,” Ash provoked. “I asked about her but you wanted me to keep focusing on you, huh?”</p><p>“J-jealous? Where are you getting that idea from?”</p><p>Despite Eiji's denial, Ash was telling the truth. He had gotten jealous that day, hearing the boy he’d been fawning over call his sister cute. </p><p>“Well, why else would you say she’s ugly?”</p><p>Ash was tormenting his fiance with embarrassment, turning his head to shoot him a mischievous smile. A smile that always made Eiji’s heart skip a beat. </p><p>“Stop it!”</p><p>The Japanese boy ruffled the other’s hair with his hands, undoing the style he’d brushed it into. Sweet revenge for Ash’s relentless teasing. </p><p>“This is what you get. Now comb your own hair!”</p><p>“Aw, onii-chan is mean.”</p><p>“I’m only mean when you are first. You are evil.”</p><p>They ended their bickering with laughter, Eiji taking a seat to eat breakfast alongside Ash. These interactions reminded the young man that his relationship with Ash was special, the brightest star in the sky when compared to all others. In one moment, the pair could be discussing serious matters. Yet in seconds, they’d be carrying out silly fights or being each other’s shoulder to cry on. </p><p>Ash fulfilled every one of his needs.</p><p>…</p><p>Before heading to his family’s home, Eiji picked out an outfit for Ash: a red sweater, black ripped jeans, and his favorite pair of red converse. The dark-haired boy’s clothes contrasted with his best friend’s, composed of pastel hues of green and blue. </p><p>During the drive, they didn’t talk as much as usual. Eiji sensed a time bomb counting down, each second that passed by reminding him of the inevitability of confronting his family. He’d only be telling them of his move to America, not his engagement to Ash. Yet the inability to predict their reaction trapped Eiji in walls of dread. </p><p>His palms were sweating, the young man’s grip on the steering wheel growing uncomfortable. </p><p>“You alright, Eiji?” asked the boy beside him. </p><p>“I’ll be okay.”</p><p>Would he really? </p><p>The car took a turn, entering familiar areas. Eiji recognized the homes of his childhood friends, the path he used to take to his junior high school, the creek that he and his sister played at as kids. </p><p>He then steered into the road where his family’s home was located. Ten seconds left on the countdown. </p><p>The car came to a stop, and the bomb went off. </p><p>From the wheel, Eiji’s hands made their way to cover his face. His heart raced in his chest, his breathing erratic. </p><p>“Eiji,” Ash called out, reaching for the other’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>With pounding in his ears, Eiji heard Ash’s words as a muffled cry. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he replied between breaths. “I’m scared. I’m so scared. I’m a coward.”</p><p>“We don’t have to do this. We can drive back, you’re anxious and I don’t want that for you.”</p><p>“I want to do this. How do I stop being afraid, Ash?”</p><p>“Here,” the blond interlocked his friend’s fingers with his own. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m with you. You’re not doing anything alone.”</p><p>Eiji tried to silence his thoughts, focusing on nothing but Ash’s warm skin. He fought off any other images that came to his mind; of his family, his future, his peers. </p><p>Ash let him take his time. Having been in these circumstances before, he understood that these moments weren’t easy to bounce back from. </p><p>A few minutes passed, then Eiji’s heartbeat settled. The young man pulled Ash into his arms, stroking his back.</p><p>“I think I can go now,” the black-haired boy confirmed. </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“I am. Let’s go.”</p><p>...</p><p>Eiji’s mother was the one to answer the door. To Ash, her large and round eyes stood out, looking no different than Eiji’s. It wasn’t the only feature the two shared, as thick, straight eyebrows also framed Mrs. Okumura’s gentle face. </p><p>He watched as the two briefly spoke in Japanese, Eiji’s mom turning to smile at Ash. She waited for him to place his shoes on the genkan - Ash couldn’t forget that step this time - then gestured for the blond to come inside.  </p><p>“Sorry, she doesn’t speak English,” Eiji noted. “I’ll have to be a translator for you guys.” </p><p>“Tell her thanks for letting me in.”</p><p>Despite standing at no taller than 5’3’’ and resembling her son, Ash felt intimidated by Mrs. Okumura. He was determined to show her an image of a reliable friend, someone who’d guarantee a happy and safe life in America for Eiji. </p><p>The house wasn’t what Ash was used to, its design more traditional than the apartment he’d been staying at. A tatami mat covered the floor, and sliding panels divided each room. Ash followed his hosts as they approached a short-legged wooden table, then sat on the ground surrounding it. </p><p>To his right, the blond spotted a counter where several photographs stood. One of them displayed Eiji and his sister, both in school uniforms and in front of flower shrubs. His hairstyle resembled a bowl cut, bangs concealing most of his brows. </p><p>Ash was the sole person sitting with his legs crossed. Eiji and his mom rested on their knees, a position that looked uncomfortable. </p><p>“This is Ash, my best friend from America,” Eiji disclosed to his mom, speaking in his native tongue. “He’s been here for a while now.”</p><p>“I’m glad to finally meet him!” she responded.</p><p>The blond watched in amusement as the two conversed, unable to decipher any of their words. </p><p>“She says she’s happy to meet you,” Eiji translated. </p><p>“Well, tell her I feel the same,” Ash said. </p><p>The three engaged in small talk, Eiji acting as an interpreter. Though it brought him guilt, he told his mom white lies regarding Ash, as it’d be risky for her to know about his friend’s criminal past. In agreement with his fiance, Eiji disclosed a fabricated story to explain Ash’s wealth; his father was a successful businessman, and he’d inherited millions following his death. </p><p>Before the Japanese boy announced his plans, Mrs. Okumura offered tea to her guest, which Ash accepted. </p><p>“Hey, where’s your sister?” Ash asked as she left for the kitchen. </p><p>“In her room,” Eiji replied. “Probably doing homework."</p><p>“Also, how the hell do you manage to sit like that? Don’t your knees hurt?”</p><p>Eiji rolled his eyes. “No. It’s called seiza. I wouldn’t expect an American to do it.”</p><p>“And I wouldn’t wanna do it either! Ouch.”</p><p>Mrs. Okumura returned with a dark blue tea kettle and turquoise-colored cups. </p><p>“Ah, arigatou,” Ash thanked, using basic Japanese he’d learned from Eiji. From the corner of his eye, he saw his friend smile. </p><p>Once green tea had filled every cup, the conversation returned to how it’d been going before. Eiji wished for it to stay like this; nothing more than small talk, no discussions of moving or any big changes. But he knew the importance of bringing up the topic of moving. </p><p>The heart palpitations were coming back. He gazed at his best friend, the view of Ash's face bringing him serenity. </p><p>“Mom,” the young man spoke, words straining his dry throat. “Ash and I were talking about me studying in America.”</p><p>There was no going back now. </p><p>Mrs. Okumura placed her cup on the table, then looked at her son with curious eyes. </p><p>“Really?” she inquired. “I think you would get a good education there. But I don’t think we’d be able to afford you living abroad, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Oh, Ash offered to pay for my tuition. He has a lot of money to spare.” </p><p>Eiji’s mother appeared both delighted and astonished. She found no words to convey her emotions, and the room grew silent. </p><p>“Mom, will you let me go? Please,” Eiji asked.</p><p>“Y-yes! But I want you to be safe. Have you chosen a university? Are you going to live with Ash?”</p><p>“Yes, we’ll live together at his place. And I have a student visa, I’ll keep studying photography.”</p><p>That lie couldn’t hurt anyone, could it?</p><p>“I want to thank Ash somehow,” Mrs. Okumura said. “This is the greatest gift he could give us. He’s a really good friend, please keep him around.”</p><p>Eiji turned to the blond, whose face made his lack of understanding obvious. </p><p>“Sorry,” he chuckled. “I forgot to translate things for you. She’s okay with me going, and she wants to thank you for my tuition.”</p><p>“That’s great!” Ash beamed. “Eh, but I don’t know how you can thank me more than you already have.”</p><p>The Japanese boy made some changes to his translation. If he gave away details of his relationship with Ash, maybe his mother would catch on that he had feelings for his best friend. </p><p>They continued to drink their tea, Eiji feeling much calmer than before. If he knew how things would have played out, he wouldn’t have gotten so scared. There was no anger from his mom, and no fear aside from concern about her child’s well-being; which was justifiable. On the contrary, her reaction had left Eiji pleasantly surprised. She seemed to be accepting Ash into their lives, the most important factor of all. </p><p>The sound of footsteps rose from the distance. Peeking at their source, Eiji spotted Umi, who had finally come out of her bedroom. </p><p>“You’re late! I told you, we would be meeting Ash today,” he scolded. </p><p>“Sorry, nii-chan. I had a lot of homework,” she replied, hurrying over to sit alongside her family. </p><p>Umi, like her mother, had Eiji’s exact eyes and brows. A scrunchie held back her mid-length hair, and straight bangs swept across her forehead. </p><p>“Hi, Ash,” Umi said in English, which Ash wasn’t expecting. </p><p>“Oh, hey there,” he greeted. “Eiji told me lots about you.”</p><p>She gave him a perplexed look in return, then looked to her older brother for help. He translated Ash’s words, and the blond caught sight of a blush appearing on Umi’s face. She seemed pleased with the fact that they’d discussed her before. </p><p>Ash had been expecting this. Eiji had told him that Umi would be flustered by the sight of a “handsome blond American”; he hoped that these feelings wouldn’t grow into a crush. After all, it was her big brother who Ash was engaged to. </p><p>“Hey, Ash!” Eiji exclaimed. “Tell her ‘hajimemashite, yoroshiku onegai shimasu’”. </p><p>Ash furrowed his brows, repeating the words in a thick accent. To his luck, Umi seemed to have understood his greeting. She responded with a similar phrase, calling him “asshu-kun”. </p><p>“Kun?” the boy turned to his fiance. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s a honorific. You call me onii-chan all the time, did you not know what the ‘chan’ meant?”</p><p>“Guess you'd be Eiji-kun, then? Why does Japanese have to be so hard? </p><p>“It’s not hard. You’re just American!”</p><p>For a second, the pair forgot that they weren’t alone. Hadn’t they remembered that Eiji’s family was hearing them, they’d continue with their banter. </p><p>Such thoughts made him feel selfish, but Ash was left wishing they could go home earlier. With no one else around, he wasn’t afraid to be himself with Eiji, free of worries about judgement. From the look on the Japanese boy’s face, it was obvious that forgetting his family’s presence made Eiji a tad embarrassed. Perhaps they were used to seeing him with a different demeanor. </p><p>Once Eiji started to speak to his mom and sister, Ash remained mostly quiet. He sipped on his tea, which had gone lukewarm but still brought him comfort. </p><p>The dark-haired boy uttered something he couldn’t make out, and the color drained from Umi’s face. Ash didn’t need a translation to make out that Eiji had told her about his departure. </p><p>Several emotions shifted through the girl’s face. Shock, then anger, then grief, then finally acceptance. She placed one hand against her neck, eyes looking to the floor. </p><p>Eiji appeared remorseful, and his attempts to console Umi were as clear as glass.</p><p>Ash was unable to think of anything that’d help the situation. He didn’t want to interrupt by reaching out to Eiji in English. His knowledge of Japanese was too limited to communicate with everyone there. </p><p>For now, all he could do was continue to drink his tea. </p><p>To his and Eiji’s relief, it didn’t take long for Umi to softly smile. Her eyes still showed a hint of sadness, yet the rest of her face told Ash she’d made peace with her brother’s decision. </p><p>“Good luck, onii-chan,” she said. “I’ll miss you. You’ll visit us a lot, right?”</p><p>“Of course! And you can visit me and Ash in America. We’ll take you to a bunch of cool places there!”</p><p>The atmosphere had changed, becoming cheerful. With a shaky hand, Eiji gave his fiance a thumbs-up, suggesting that things had turned out okay. </p><p>Before the pair returned to the apartment, Mrs. Okumura served them Japanese sweets; Wagashi, as Eiji had explained to his friend. </p><p>It was almost 9 PM when the two made their way to the car, Ash wrapping an arm around Eiji to keep him warm. </p><p>“You looked kinda stressed back there,” the blond suggested. “Anything wrong?”</p><p>“I felt guilty, Umi-chan is sad that I’m leaving,” he admitted. “But she said she’s okay with it. She was just shocked, but I would be too if she told me something like that!”</p><p>“Yeah, I get it. I felt awful when Griff left for the army.”</p><p>“I’m sorry...Did I bring back memories of that?”</p><p>“This situation does make me think of it. But it’s not your fault, relax.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Ash pinched the other’s cheek.</p><p>“I said it’s not your fault, dummy.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ash. I missed teasing you. Even if we just spent a few hours there.”</p><p>The blond laughed. “Glad I’m not the only one who felt that way.”</p><p>“You thought that too?”</p><p>“Yeah, I did. Anyways, want me to drive?”</p><p>Eiji nodded. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem, you deserve a break.”</p><p>He opened the door to the passenger seat, letting Eiji in before taking the wheel. </p><p>…</p><p>Warm homemade dinner finished another night. Eiji had prepared chicken nimono, miso soup, rice, and as usual, green tea. Ash found himself intrigued by Japanese cuisine, which Eiji taught him about through his cooking alone. </p><p>“I gotta learn more Japanese. I wish I could have talked to your family.”</p><p>“Well, let’s go get you some books then! I’ll give you lessons.”</p><p>“So you’ll be my teacher?”</p><p>Eiji laughed. “Yes. Call me Okumura-sensei!”</p><p>“I’m guessing sensei means teacher.”</p><p>“そうだ. You’re right!” </p><p>Outside the apartment, the wind rustled trees back and forth. If the pair were to stop talking, they’d catch themselves in near full silence, hearing nothing but the faint sounds of nature.</p><p>These little details were making Ash fall in love with Izumo. There were no loud, overbearing sounds at night. With no pollution, the shine from thousands of stars filled the dark sky. </p><p>On top of all, he had Eiji by his side. </p><p>“Y’know, I was reading about your visa earlier today,” the blond mentioned. “There’s some shit we’ll have to do to make sure you get to America.”</p><p>“Like what?” Eiji asked, bringing the bowl of miso closer to himself. </p><p>“Proving love. We gotta make them think we’re a real couple.”</p><p>The dark-haired boy deadpanned, nearly dropping his bowl.</p><p>“What do you mean, Ash?”</p><p>“Eh. Love letters, pictures of us together, texts...That stuff.”</p><p>“W-well, we already have a lot of pictures, right?”</p><p>“Yeah Eiji, but none of them look romantic. They gotta think we’re in love. This is a fiance visa we’re going for.”</p><p>Eiji flushed as he pondered on what Ash was implying. Did he want the two to take pictures of themselves being affectionate? </p><p>“Oh...okay. I will get my camera after dinner and we can take pictures…”</p><p>“Wait, not tonight. Let’s go to some places tomorrow. Make it look like we’re on a date.”</p><p>“Would...would my letter to you work?"</p><p>Ash could recall some phrases Eiji had written that sounded quite romantic. He was right; it wouldn’t hurt to use the letter as proof of their love. </p><p>“Ah, your letter. ‘My soul is always with you’. So sappy.”</p><p>“Hey! Shut up, Ash, you brought up the letter first!”</p><p>“Fine, you win this time. I did bring it up first.”</p><p>Something about the way he’d worded things left Ash feeling regretful. ‘They gotta think we’re in love’, he’d said. But his love for Eiji was genuine, and all this time, he’d been trying to express those feelings through everything but words. He worried that now, Eiji would assume that Ash saw him as just a friend. That their engagement was all pretend, nothing but a tool to bring the boy to the States.</p><p>Unfortunately, his worries told the truth, as Eiji’s heart had sunk to his stomach. The young man didn’t let himself show it, but he was holding back tears. He had let himself believe that there was some sincerity in the proposal, yet what Ash had said crashed his hopes to the ground.</p><p>“We gotta make them think we’re a real couple”.</p><p>Because in real life, they weren’t. </p><p>An unspoken tension formed a wall between the two. </p><p>For tonight, neither would mention what they were thinking. They’d keep their emotions to themselves, just like they did regarding their love for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Purikura and Plushies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash and Eiji spend a day at the mall. Eiji opens up about his fears.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: this chapter briefly mentions ash's struggle with food / weight.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laughing beside each other, Ash and Eiji waited for the photobooth to process their images. They came out in a strip of four, heart stickers and sparkles decorating each picture. A baby pink filter blurred the outlines of their faces, altered by the effect of doll-like eyes. </p><p>"Hey, your eyes don't look that different," Ash teased. "They're huge even without the effect." </p><p>"Shut up! You look like a bug in the pictures!" </p><p>The blond took one last glance at the photo strip before placing it in his wallet. From a stranger's point of view, it did make it seem like the two were a couple. In one picture, Ash kissed Eiji on the cheek; in another, they formed two halves of a heart with their hands. </p><p>It had been Eiji's idea to take romantic pictures in a purikura booth. Ash would get the chance to experience a part of Japanese culture, and they'd have privacy to be affectionate. As much as he loved skinship with his best friend, the Japanese boy didn't want to risk people he knew spotting them. </p><p>"Wanna take some more?" suggested the blond as they exited the booth. </p><p>"Sure!" </p><p>"You know, I think we should kiss." </p><p>Eiji's heart stopped. </p><p>"On the lips?" </p><p>"It's more convincing. Come on, it won’t be the first time that I’ve kissed you." </p><p>"B-but it was so long ago!" </p><p>"What, you scared of a kiss?" </p><p>"I'm not scared. I just don't know how to." </p><p>"I'm not gonna use tongue, silly. Just put your lips against mine and close your eyes, okay?" </p><p>"...Okay." </p><p>Ash attempted to keep his composure, but once Eiji made eye contact with him, he began to laugh. The boy in front of him was laughing as well, embarrassment turning their faces rosy. </p><p>"You're nervous too!" Eiji pointed out, his palm concealing a smile. </p><p>"I'm not!" Ash lied. </p><p>He had done this with such ease in the past. </p><p>"Do you want me to go first?" </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"Um, I'll pull you in for the kiss." </p><p>"That's bold, Eiji." </p><p>"Yeah, but...You were bolder last time we kissed. You grabbed my butt!" </p><p>"Did I?" </p><p>"I can't believe you forgot! You did grab it!" </p><p>A laughing fit struck Ash once more. </p><p>"If you're okay with it, go ahead and pull me in. But don't grab my ass." </p><p>Eiji took a deep breath, then grabbed the cash they'd need for another strip of photos. </p><p>"Are you ready?" the dark-haired boy asked. </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>The pair stepped into the booth and heard the timer begin to count down. Holding back laughter, they faced each other, knowing that once time was up they'd have to kiss. </p><p>Five, four, three, two, one. </p><p>Eiji placed a hand in Ash's golden hair, pulling the other towards his face. Soon, their lips were pressed against each other's, eyes closed as the shutter went off. </p><p>It was the best thing Eiji had ever experienced. Ash's lips were as soft as marshmallows, and the closeness let him breathe in his scent. The blond's hands rested on Eiji's hips. </p><p>He didn't want this to end. If a kiss for show filled him with this much joy, he'd go crazy from a genuine one. </p><p>Ash was also giddy, placing a hand under Eiji's chin for the next picture. </p><p>Time froze and the outside world ceased to exist. </p><p>At first, neither of the young men realized that they’d taken the four pictures they needed. The bliss of being so close had them in heaven. </p><p>If only they could do this more often. </p><p>“See?” Ash pulled away. “It wasn’t that hard.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eiji replied, sheepish and avoiding Ash’s gaze. “We..we have to edit the pictures now.”</p><p>“Oh, I forgot about that.”</p><p>The Japanese boy was almost too embarrassed to look at the images. He found it hard to believe that he and Ash had kissed, as the feeling was akin to a dream. </p><p>His reaction wasn’t anything like the first time it’d happened. Back then, Eiji’s shock surpassed any other emotion. Though his attraction to Ash had blossomed on the day they met, he hadn’t fallen for him hard enough to truly enjoy the kiss. Now, his friend’s lips on his own had left the boy overwhelmed by the fuzzy feeling in his stomach. His body craved more of the gesture, as innocent as it was. A scenario played out in Eiji’s head, in which he kissed Ash goodnight and tucked him into bed. </p><p>“You okay, Eiji?” Ash asked; he’d noticed that his friend was getting distracted.</p><p>“I am!” the boy came to his senses, crashing down from his fantasy world.  </p><p>His fiance had already done his part in editing the pictures, adding little hearts around their silhouettes. This time, they wouldn’t get the chance to enlarge their eyes, as the young men had them closed. </p><p>“Wanna add some stuff too?”</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>Eiji positioned himself in front of the screen, then scrolled through the various effects, stickers, and filters. With his index finger, he wrote the word “大好き” in neon pink on the first image, involuntarily smiling. </p><p>“What does that mean?” Ash inquired. </p><p>The Japanese boy turned his head away. “It means ‘I love you’.”</p><p>“Aw. That’s so cute, I like it.”</p><p>From the bottom of his heart, the writing had been a love confession from Eiji. </p><p>Ash began to write something as well, Eiji watching as he formed the words “Love you”. </p><p>He felt as if he would collapse at any moment, blood rushing to his face. </p><p>“How’s that?” asked the blond. “Wanna print out the pictures?”</p><p>It took a few seconds for Eiji to realize that his friend was talking to him.</p><p>“Oh, it looks good! Let’s print them out.”</p><p>They left the booth, Ash grabbing the photo strip and tucking it into his wallet. </p><p>“That was fun,” he commented. “Is there anything else you wanna do here?”</p><p>It was the first time Eiji had brought Ash to a Japanese mall. Prior to the purikura booth, the pair had strolled through the building as Eiji introduced his fiances to its stores. Ash had recognized some from America, while others were new to him.</p><p>Pondering on his friend’s question, the dark-haired boy studied their surroundings. He didn’t feel hungry quite yet, and wanted to leave shopping for later. </p><p>His sight eventually settled on a crane machine filled with colorful plushies. </p><p>“Let’s try to get a plushie!” Eiji pointed towards it. </p><p>“Hah, bet you can’t get one,” Ash teased, rushing towards the machine. </p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>Eiji followed the other, who had already inserted a coin into the slot.</p><p>“If I get a plushie first, you have to buy ice cream for me,” the Japanese boy suggested. “And if you do, I’ll buy it for you.”</p><p>“Sounds fair,” Ash replied, focused on aiming the claw. “Ready to pay for my ice cream, Eiji?”</p><p>He concentrated on a baby pink teddy bear with a red heart for a nose. The boys watched as Ash pushed the button to lower the claw, which wrapped itself around the toy.</p><p>The claw’s grip was sturdy on the plushie, moving towards the hole it’d be deposited in. The blond was positive that he’d already won, anticipating the moment that he’d grab the teddy bear and show it off to Eiji. He intended to let his friend keep the toy, but bragging would be fun regardless.</p><p>Yet when the claw let go of the bear, it plopped against the hole’s plastic border, falling into the pit of plushies it came from. </p><p>“Damn it!” Ash complained. “I was so close!”</p><p>“Looks like you’ll have to pay for the ice cream, Ash,” Eiji joked, taking a coin from his pocket and starting up the game again. </p><p>The Japanese boy aimed the claw at a black bunny, tiny pink ribbons decorating the base of its ears. He bit his lip as the crane grabbed its paw, the plushie appearing to be hanging on for its life as it was lifted. </p><p>To his and Ash's surprise, the bunny fell perfectly through the hole.</p><p>“What? No way,” the blond commented. </p><p>Eiji couldn’t help but jump in excitement, clapping his hands while repeating “I won!”</p><p>He drew the toy from the machine, bringing it into his arms as if it were a pet. </p><p>“It’s so cute, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It reminds me of you.”</p><p>Eiji raised a brow. “Oh really? How so?”</p><p>“It has fluffy black hair, and you do too.”</p><p>“You’re funny! I bet you’re trying to make me forget about the promise that you’d pay for our ice cream.”</p><p>“That wasn’t my intention, but I’d like it if you did. Wanna go get it now?”</p><p>“Let’s go. You better not ‘forget’ to pay.”</p><p>They headed off to the ice cream parlor, walking side by side with the bunny safe in Eiji’s arms. </p><p>…</p><p>“Can I have some of yours?” Ash asked, eyeing his fiance’s sundae. </p><p>“Go ahead, greedy Ash.”</p><p>It wasn’t usual for Eiji to eat such foods, giving his healthy and balanced diet. He’d ordered a three-scoop sundae - strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate flavors - topped with whipped cream and a cherry. Ash was surprised that a small person could eat something so large. </p><p>In comparison, the blond had only gotten one scoop of green tea ice cream in a cone. As always, he kept his weight in mind, even with his best friend insisting that sweets wouldn’t hurt him once in a while. Eiji was right, but Ash still wasn’t strong enough to win the battle against this fear. </p><p>He was doing better than before, at least. Eiji had gotten him into the habit of having three solid meals a day, and his consoling made Ash a little less guilty over treating himself every once in a while.</p><p>“So,” the young man spoke. “Now that we have your mom’s approval, I think we can start your visa application.”</p><p>“That’s great!” Eiji replied, eyes lighting up. “Do you think it’ll be hard?”</p><p>“Nah. I’ll help you with it. There’s...one thing you might be sad about, though.”</p><p>The air around them grew heavier. </p><p>“What thing?”</p><p>Ash wished he didn’t have to tell Eiji.</p><p>“You know how I can’t stay here for over three months, right?”</p><p>Eiji settled the spoon down on a napkin, taking a break from eating his dessert. “I do.”</p><p>“The visa takes a few months to be approved. Six to nine. Since it’s March right now, you’ll probably get it from September to December.”</p><p>The look on Eiji’s face tore Ash’s heart in two; the light in his eyes had faded away.  </p><p>“Oh,” the dark-haired boy breathed out. “Well. I’m on vacation from July to September. I could stay with you in America, couldn’t I?”</p><p>“You could. But if your visa doesn’t get approved until September, you’ll have to go back to Japan.”</p><p>Those painfully familiar words stung Eiji. </p><p>“It hurts to hear that again.”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have worded it like that,” Ash said, reaching out for the other’s hand. “We’ll have to just hope for the best. Even if you have to go back, I’ll buy you a ticket to America once it does get approved.”</p><p>“It’s...It’s just,” Eiji stammered, his lower lip trembling. “Maybe I’ll have to be apart from you again, and I’m scared of that. I’m also scared that they’ll reject me. What would we do then, Ash? Would you still want to be with me?”</p><p>Ash moved his hand to his fiance’s shoulder. “That’s not gonna happen. But even if it did, it’d find a way to be with you no matter what.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Eiji shook his head. “Are you gonna leave me? If I stay away from you or if they reject me? Ash, you did it before. You gave up on me.”</p><p>It had been a cruel thing for Ash to do, and his mistake was a source of tremendous guilt. But he couldn’t shift the focus to his own woes right now.</p><p>“I’m not gonna leave you.”</p><p>“I don’t talk about this. But I’m terrified of being without you. If you leave, I’ll think you are dead again. And even if you aren’t...I don’t want to be without you.”</p><p>Had he traumatized Eiji this much?</p><p>The boy in front of him had tears rolling down his cheeks, his ice cream melting as he refused to touch it. Ash desperately searched for words that would comfort the other.</p><p>“I went this far to be with you,” the blond assured. “I’ve been here for almost a month. I proposed to you. I met your family. There’s nothing that would make me turn back.”</p><p>“And you did a lot too when we first met,” Eiji rebutted, subtle anger in his tone. “But you still gave up on me. You promised we’d come to Japan together, but you didn’t even tell me goodbye before I left.”</p><p>His words were a knife to Ash’s heart. </p><p>“I didn’t give up on you. I’m here.”</p><p>“Yes, you did. You almost died. Can you imagine what I would feel like if you did?”</p><p>It was a horrible situation for Ash to picture, as Eiji’s pain and grief were his own as well. </p><p>“Why do you wanna be with me, then? It doesn’t sound like you can trust me. Do you not see what I’m doing for you, Eiji?”</p><p>“You’re asking me if I want to be with you? When you were the one who left?”</p><p>“I already know I fucked up, okay? Stop bringing it up, Eiji, I’m tired of this. I can’t go back in time! Do you only mention it to make me feel worse?”</p><p>Brown eyes stared at him in shock. Before Ash had the chance to apologize, Eiji had gotten up, storming off and hiding a tearful face in his hands. The bunny plushie sat alone on the chair he’d been on.</p><p>He should have thought before speaking, as now it was too late to erase such hurtful words.</p><p>This wasn’t what Ash wanted to do. He wanted to console his fiance, to convince Eiji that he intended to truly stay by his side forever.</p><p>It’s what he would have to do from now on. If words weren’t enough, he’d prove his intentions through greater actions, through more sacrifices.</p><p>Ash clasped his hands together, noticing that they were shaking. He swallowed down tears, surprised with how they threatened him with spilling out. It was rare for Ash to cry, but hurting Eiji was a special kind of pain. </p><p>He couldn’t just sit there. It’d worsen Eiji’s fears of losing him. Ash wasn’t familiar with this place, and had no idea where the other was, yet deep inside he knew he’d find his best friend. He always did.</p><p>Holding on to his ice cream cone and the plushie, the blond followed the path he’d watched the Japanese boy take. His pupils darted from left to right, browsing each store for a sign of Eiji’s familiar face. At the end of the hall, he came across a bathroom; opening its door, he was met with quiet cries from a stall. </p><p>“Hey, oniichan,” he said, standing in front of its door. “You in there?”</p><p>Eiji sniffled.</p><p>“Don’t call me that right now. You hurt my feelings.”</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I never want to hurt your feelings, and I won’t ever talk to you like that again.”</p><p>Another sniffle.</p><p>“It’s okay. I can’t stay mad at you. I’m sorry too.”</p><p>“I wanna apologize to you face to face.”</p><p>The two stood in silence as Eiji collected himself. </p><p>“I should be the only one apologizing,” Ash confessed.</p><p>“Thank you,” Eiji replied, standing up. “But I think I should apologize too. I was kind of mean...I know that you didn’t give up on me.”</p><p>“I really didn’t, but I understand why you feel this way. Ready to come out?”</p><p>The black-haired boy opened the door to the stall and the two locked eyes.</p><p>“Look Eiji, I should have listened to you. You’re not wrong for being scared of me leaving. Hell, I’d be scared if you’d left me before.”</p><p>A half-smile from the boy in front of him. </p><p>“I wanna hug you right now,” Eiji admitted. “But your hands look full.”</p><p>Ash looked down at his own hands, each occupied with a different item. </p><p>“Hug me anyways. I might give you a shitty hug back, but it’s the intention that counts.”</p><p>Eiji smiled, wrapped his arms around the blond. Their feelings of hurt were replaced by relief, both boys thankful to have made up. </p><p>“I can hold the plushie,” said the Japanese boy, taking the bunny from the other’s hands.</p><p>Ash took a deep breath.</p><p>“I fucked up,” he acknowledged. “I regret leaving you every day, but sadly I can’t take back my mistake. I can swear on my life that I’ll never do that again, though. Do you trust me?”</p><p>Eiji looked up. </p><p>“I do trust you. I’m sorry too, because I made it sound like I didn’t. I wasn’t thinking when I said those things…It’s just that...I can’t lose you, Ash. I can’t ever be without you.”</p><p>“And you won’t be. That day when I almost died...what made me fight for my life was the thought of you.” </p><p>“R-really?”</p><p>“Yeah, really.”</p><p>“I’m really glad…”</p><p>“You saved my life, Eiji.”</p><p>Tears of happiness blurred the Japanese boy’s vision. Hearing those words from Ash brightened up his heart, light returning to his eyes. </p><p>“Is there something I can do to make you trust me more? To make you feel less afraid?” Ash asked. </p><p>“For now...Keep reminding me that you’ll stay. And keep waking up by my side,” Eiji responded.</p><p>With his free hand, Ash caressed the other boy’s cheek. Thankfully, the bathroom was empty aside from the two of them.</p><p>“I’m staying with you forever,” Ash affirmed.</p><p>“I believe in you.” </p><p>They hugged once again, Ash extending his arm so that the ice cream wouldn’t dirty Eiji’s hair. </p><p>There was more that he wished to do. This would be the perfect moment to comfort Eiji with a kiss - a genuine kiss - that’d demonstrate that Ash’s love was beyond platonic. But a mall’s bathroom was a less than ideal place for a kiss, and the blond still wasn’t sure if his friend loved him the same way.</p><p>He remembered that he’d kissed Eiji on the head before, and that the boy accepted the gesture. With the memory replaying in his mind, Ash brushed Eiji’s bangs aside to plant his lips on his forehead.</p><p>“Oh!” Eiji nearly squeaked, cheeks flushing red. “You did that again!”</p><p>Butterflies filled his stomach.</p><p>“We better get back to our table,” Ash changed the subject. “Your ice cream’s melting, silly.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I just left it behind. I’m stupid.”</p><p>They left the restroom, Eiji hurrying to return to the table and save his dessert. To his luck, much of it had stayed intact. </p><p>“Ah, it’s still good,” he said, sitting down and taking a bite. </p><p>“You’re lucky. Someone could’ve stolen it from you.”</p><p>“That’s disgusting! Why would someone steal food that another person already ate?”</p><p>Ash laughed. “You never know!”</p><p>“I think you would do that. Maybe it’s American culture!”</p><p>“What? No, unless it was your food. It’s not an American thing.”</p><p>“So it wouldn’t be gross if I was the one who ate it?”</p><p>“Yeah, it wouldn’t be.”</p><p>“You’re so weird!”</p><p>The two laughed together, forgetting all about the argument they’d had moments ago. As usual, their care for each other trumped any conflict that came their way; Ash and Eiji’s bond was too strong for trivial misunderstandings to break. </p><p>Both were sure that it’d stay that way forever.</p><p>...</p><p>Eiji arrived home with four shopping bags, Ash helping him carry the heavy load. His fiance had given him a pass to choose whatever he wanted; Ash was able to pay for all the items with his seemingly endless cash. Besides, it was another way for him to make up for hurting Eiji’s feelings. </p><p>A part of him enjoyed spoiling Eiji, seeing the glow on the other’s face as he was able to shop like he never had in his life. He knew that the other’s family could afford a basic living, but weren’t rich or upper-middle class. </p><p>According to the Japanese boy, most of his family’s money went to his and Umi’s education. Travel and shopping sprees weren’t common for the Okumuras, and to get Eiji to America, his mother had to take cash from her savings. </p><p>“Which outfit was your favorite?” asked the black-haired boy, placing two of the bags on the bedroom floor. Before selecting which items he’d be taking home, Eiji had gotten his friend’s input, changing into different clothes in front of him. </p><p>“The ones without norinori,” Ash provoked, lounging on the bed.</p><p>“You’re unfair,” Eiji responded. “Norinori is cute.”</p><p>“Just messing with you.”</p><p>Summer was soon to come, so Eiji had picked out clothes with the heat in mind. In addition to new outfits, he’d bought new volumes of his favorite manga, photography accessories, and Japanese books for Ash to study from. </p><p>“Also,” the black-haired boy spoke. “Do you want to keep the bunny?”</p><p>“I was gonna say yes, but we’re gonna get married. It’s gonna be ours, husband.”</p><p>Eiji blushed, playfully throwing the plushie at Ash. </p><p>“Then he can be our son,” he laughed, unaware of the red tint on his cheeks. </p><p>“Good idea. What should we name him?”</p><p>“Hm, avocado?”</p><p>Ash chuckled. “Why avocado?”</p><p>“Because you like it in salad. And it reminds me of you.”</p><p>“Well, if you say so, we’ll name it avocado.”</p><p>Ash took a good look at the bunny, running his fingers through its fuzzy black hairs. His mind assembled scenes of adopting a real pet with Eiji; giving it baths, feeding it treats, taking it for walks, and watching it grow together. A smile formed on the blond’s face, daydreams pulling him in deeper. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” asked his friend, whose eye had caught Ash’s expression.</p><p>“Oh. Just having a pet with you.”</p><p>A giggle escaped Eiji as he shuffled through clothes in one of the bags. “We can one day. But first, you have to help me put all this stuff away!”</p><p>“Fine!”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Ash stood up and approached Eiji. He dug into another bag, fingers brushing a fuzzy sweater. The Japanese boy seemed to be drawn to cute, oversized clothing with soft textures; Ash wondered how he’d look in the items he’d chosen today. </p><p>“I’m thinking of messaging Umi,” Eiji brought up. “We can invite her over so I can tell her about my real plans.”</p><p>“Good idea. You know when she’s coming?”</p><p>Eiji shook his head and took a hanger from his closet. “I have to check when she will be available.”</p><p>“And you’re sure you’re okay with telling her?”</p><p>“I’m sure. She will understand me. I’m keeping some of her secrets from my mom as well.”</p><p>“Oh? Like what?” </p><p>Ash raised an eyebrow at Eiji, who replied with a glare.</p><p>“I’m not telling my sister’s secrets!” he exclaimed. </p><p>“I was joking, silly oniichan.”</p><p>“Ugh. Shut up and keep on helping me with the clothes!”</p><p>It wasn’t long until the two had filled Eiji’s closet with his new outfits. By the looks of it, the young man would soon be needing new hangers as well. </p><p>“Wow! It’s almost all full,” he pointed out.</p><p>“You gonna pay me back?” Ash joked. </p><p>“I’ll get you a pet in the future since you want one so badly.” </p><p>“I only mentioned it once.”</p><p>“I could see the look on your face. You really want to have a pet with me!”</p><p>“Whatever. I’m gonna go read.”</p><p>The boys exchanged warm smiles, Ash then opening a drawer on the nightstand to retrieve his book. </p><p>“Put on your pajamas before you get on the bed,” Eiji directed. He grabbed Ash’s pajamas from the closet, throwing them at the blond.</p><p>To his surprise, Ash caught the shirt and pants in his hands. </p><p>“Uh, good job?” the dark-haired boy laughed. </p><p>The other began to change into his sleepwear, proceeding to read on the bed. Meanwhile, Eiji withdrew his phone from his pocket, ready to send Umi a text message. </p><p>Which words would be best for his invitation? He needed to convey that it was important for Umi to come alone, avoiding any mentions of why she couldn’t bring their mom. </p><p>Eiji decided on going without an explanation. If Umi asked any questions, he’d just tell her he’d be answering them later. Maybe this would make her a bit anxious, but Eiji wasn’t going to give out his secret through text. </p><p>Fingers shaking, he began to type out the message.</p><p>“Hey, Umi-chan! Ash and I want you to come visit us on your own. We can have sweets and some tea. When are you available?”</p><p>To Eiji’s luck, his younger sister was online. It wouldn’t be long until he got feedback.</p><p>The sound of a notification made his heart skip a beat. Taking a deep breath, Eiji opened Umi’s reply.</p><p>“Hi, onii-chan. I miss you guys already! Can I see you on Sunday?”</p><p>Thankfully, no questions about why Eiji wanted to see Umi alone. Sunday was the perfect day for the meeting, as it’d give him one extra day before to prepare. </p><p>“Sunday works. What time? Ash wakes up late, so no earlier than noon.”</p><p>“Aw, Ash is so cute. Is it okay if I get there at 2 PM?”</p><p>He tried to ignore the remark about Ash being cute.</p><p>“Yes! We’ll be waiting for you, Umi-chan.”</p><p>The boy shut off his phone, then changed into his pajamas: a silky, blue button-up with matching pants. </p><p>As Eiji got dressed, he found himself distracted by his fiance’s beauty. Ash hadn’t put effort into looking good, and wasn’t adorned by clothes that highlighted his looks. Yet the young man was still captivating, slender legs crossed and jade irises fixated on his novel. Eiji watched his fingers dance to turn the page, golden eyelashes fluttering as Ash blinked. He was an angel, his beauty too ethereal for this world.  </p><p>“Caught you staring,” said the boy, shattering Eiji’s trance like a hammer to glass. </p><p>“S-sorry!” Eiji averted his gaze. </p><p>“Nah, don’t apologize. But I wanna know what you were looking at. Was it my blond eyelashes again?”</p><p>“N-no. I just, uh, I want to know what you’re reading.”</p><p>Ash moved the cover of the book so that it faced Eiji. </p><p>“Islands in the Stream,” he said. </p><p>“I don’t know anything about it. Is it good?”</p><p>The Japanese boy crawled into the bed, then sat next to his friend. A chunk of Ash’s hair brushed the skin on his neck, making Eiji dizzy. </p><p>“I like it so far,” Ash replied. “But it’s kind of hard to read. Do you like reading?”</p><p>“Kind of. I read manga...I haven’t read any books for a long time.”</p><p>“I have an idea. You recommend me some manga, and I’ll recommend you a novel. That way we can both read more. Deal?”</p><p>Eiji nodded his head in excitement. “Let’s do that!”</p><p>Without thinking, he rested his head on the other’s shoulder, Ash’s body more comfortable than any pillow in the world. Sleepiness took hold of him, Eiji struggling against his heavy lids as he continued to observe the blond reading. </p><p>Eiji knew it wasn’t time to sleep yet, as both still had showers to take and teeth to brush. But for now, he’d let himself doze off on his best friend, even if only for a few minutes. Ash would soon notice and wake him up anyway. They’d take their turns bathing, then return to bed to rest beside each other. </p><p>Right now, being like this felt too wonderful for Eiji to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Our Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash gets in touch with an old friend; Eiji and Ash make some important decisions regarding their future together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but I split it into two so I could update earlier. For the past months I've been busy and had to write another fic for the asheiji secret santa, so I didn't have time to post a new chapter until now. I'll be updating more often in the future! Sorry for the delay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early in the morning, Eiji had left for his college classes, leaving a finished breakfast behind for Ash. To his luck, he only had classes three times a week, giving him the chance to share the meal with his fiance on most days. Eiji would return home at around 11 AM to find Ash sound asleep; on the days he didn’t have school, he’d wake the other up much earlier. </p><p>Today, however, Ash got up shortly after Eiji headed off. He had an important phone call to make, through which he’d be explaining all the recent events to Max. The pair would need his help in guaranteeing Eiji’s visa, as one of the ways for them to prove their love happened to be another person’s testimony. And of course, Max was aware of the tender bond they’d shared over the past few years. </p><p>Ash had already told Max about his stay in the Caribbean and visit to Izumo. Now, he’d disclose their engagement and plans to take Eiji to America, somehow making it clear that the two weren’t in a romantic relationship. </p><p>The blond skipped breakfast, turning on his phone first thing after changing his clothes and brushing his teeth. His heart was beating with anticipation, and anxiety curbed his hunger. </p><p>Ash hoped he wasn’t contacting Max too late at night, as they had a time difference of around twelve hours. The wait for the other to pick up the phone dragged on until a familiar voice finally answered.</p><p>“Hey kid, what are you doing calling me this late at night?”</p><p>“I need your help with something. It’s a long story.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you got yourself in trouble again.”</p><p>“No, it’s something to do with Eiji.”</p><p>He looked from side to side, searching for any hints that his fiance had come home.</p><p>“Tell me about it.”</p><p>“W-well. I’m trying to bring Eiji to America with me, he wants to live there. So we decided to get engaged.”</p><p>“Engaged?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s for convenience. I don’t have any other way of bringing him to the States, and we wanna live together.”</p><p>“You can’t marry someone for convenience, kid.”</p><p>Ash took a deep breath.</p><p>“Look,” he replied, voice shaking. “It’s not only for that, I lied. By now I figured it’d be obvious to you that I have feelings for Eiji.”</p><p>His cheeks were flushing.</p><p>“That’s sweet,” Max laughed. “Well, I’m happy for you. You and Eiji went through a lot, it’s good to hear you’re finally settling down together. Am I invited to the wedding?”</p><p>“Yeah, but-”</p><p>“My son’s all grown up. I can’t believe you’re getting ma-”</p><p>“Max. He thinks this is all for convenience. He doesn’t know how I feel about him."</p><p>Silence on the opposite end. </p><p>“Ash, you proposed to him but still act like there’s nothing between you? I expected more from someone so smart.”</p><p>Max’s voice had shifted into a stern tone.</p><p>“I don’t know how to deal with all this love shit. I haven’t experienced it before.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, you have to tell him. Do you want to end up in a marriage where both of you act like friends? You’re gonna have to confess to him someday.”</p><p>“You’re right. I’m just scared, this all feels so weird.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’s waiting for you to tell the truth. I could always tell that kid had a thing for you.”</p><p>Ash’s heart fluttered at those words. Looking back, the affection that he and Eiji shared in front of others truly conveyed an image of lovers. </p><p>“Anyways, that’s not what I called you for.”</p><p>“Then why’d you call?”</p><p>“I need you to testify our relationship to the immigration agents. Part of the visa process. Can you do that?”</p><p>“Sure thing, that’ll be easy. But you gotta promise me to confess to Eiji, okay?”</p><p>“Fine, I promise.”</p><p>“Can you call me tomorrow, kiddo? I’m heading off to bed. Tell me how the confession went.”</p><p>“Y-yeah. I’ll call at a better time. Night, dad.”</p><p>“Night. Good luck with Eiji.”</p><p>Ash ended the call, the sudden silence overwhelming him.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>Class had left Eiji exhausted, bluish circles appearing under his eyes. Riding the subway home, he looked forward to hugging Ash and having a cup of coffee, two things that never failed to perk him up. </p><p>Back at the apartment, Ash tried to focus on his book to no avail, as Max’s advice clouded his thoughts. He was right; Ash needed to choose between expressing his true feelings or remaining as “just friends” with his husband. Besides, Eiji could fall for someone else along the way. Imagining his friend with another person was a hit to Ash’s heart, making his stomach twist in knots. </p><p>He had to be quick. </p><p>The subway arrived at its next station, Eiji shuffling through the crowds to exit the train. He wondered what Ash was doing back at home, if he was still dreaming or if he had gotten up. The boy’s heart pounded with excitement, and he wished to make the five-minute walk to his apartment even shorter.  </p><p>It was a beautiful day, the warm sunlight grazing Eiji’s skin. Flowers were growing alongside the pavement, signaling the beginning of spring. </p><p>Once the front door opened, Ash was startled, dropping the book on his lap. Eiji’s gaze met his, then drifted towards the kitchen table where breakfast remained untouched. Catching a glimpse of the food had taken the shine out of his eyes; in the past, Ash’s refusal to eat had indicated that something was wrong. </p><p>“Good morning, Ash,” he said, placing his backpack on the floor. “I see you didn’t eat anything I made for you.”</p><p>“Hey, sorry,” the blond replied as he stood up. “I had to make an important call and it got me a bit nervous. I lost my appetite. Good morning, by the way.”</p><p>Eiji rolled his eyes. Though seemingly annoyed, he pulled the other into a hug, the urge too great after having gone hours without him. </p><p>“You have to eat,” he insisted. “I’m not doing anything with you today if you don’t eat breakfast.”</p><p>Ash reciprocated the hug. He let his chin rest atop Eiji’s head, which brought out their height difference. Had Ash grown more during his time in Japan? Maybe Eiji’s protein-rich meals had blessed the blond with another growth spurt. </p><p>“Look at the bright side. We’ll eat together.”</p><p>“You’re silly. Now wash your hands so we can eat.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, oniichan.”</p><p>…</p><p>Eiji preferred to cook traditional Japanese breakfast for Ash, but today he’d been in the mood for something special. Before heading off to class, he’d made heart-shaped waffles paired with yogurt and berries. </p><p>Pouring coffee into two mugs, the young man checked behind him, making sure that Ash was enjoying his meal. </p><p>“It’s good to see you eating,” he commented. </p><p>“Did I worry you?”</p><p>“...Yes. I get worried when you don’t eat.”</p><p>“I can understand why. But look, I’m eating right now.”</p><p>Eiji sighed. “What was the important phone call?”</p><p>“Oh, I called Max. Told him about our engagement. He’s gonna testify to our relationship so you can get your visa.”</p><p>The Japanese boy nearly dropped the mugs of coffee.  </p><p>“Huh? He knows about the engagement?”</p><p>“I mean, sooner or later he’d find out.”</p><p>"Y-yeah. How did he react?"</p><p>Ash laughed, putting down his fork. "He said he expected it. And that he was happy for us." </p><p>Eiji wondered if his feelings for Ash had been that obvious, to the point that Max wasn't at all surprised by their engagement. </p><p>He placed one of the mugs on the space next to Ash's plate, then sat down with his coffee. </p><p>"I'm glad he's happy," said the Japanese boy. "Speaking of the engagement...Umi will visit on Sunday. I'll tell her about it when she's here." </p><p>"Sunday, huh? So we have tomorrow all for ourselves. What do you wanna do?" </p><p>Eiji took a sip of his coffee, its heat leaving a mild burn on his tongue. </p><p>"Um, we could buy sweets for when Umi comes. I need to go grocery shopping anyway."</p><p>"Okay, we can do that. But we have more time. Any place you wanna show me?"</p><p>“What if we go to the beach? I’ll take some pictures of you there if you want. I think they’d turn out great.”</p><p>The time it took for Eiji to suggest that surprised Ash. When he’d first arrived, his friend detailed the beauty of Inasa beach, a place he associated with pleasant childhood memories. </p><p>“Sure. I was thinking you’d never take me there,” said the blond, digging his fork into the waffle. </p><p>“No need to be sassy. Make sure to dress up nice for the photoshoot.”</p><p>Eiji brought the mug of coffee to his lips, this time gently blowing before taking a sip of the drink. The steam warmed his face, causing a tinge of red to spread across his nose bridge. </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m going to America with you,” he continued. “It feels like a dream.”</p><p>“Feels like that for me too. But hey, we gotta figure out where we’re heading. I need to buy us a home.”</p><p>“W-wait, you don’t want me to help you pay?”</p><p>“No, Eiji. One of us is a millionaire and it isn’t you.”</p><p>Every day, Ash’s displays of gratitude surprised Eiji more. He was convinced that the other would only be willing to pay for his tuition, not expecting him to take on the added responsibility of purchasing a home. Eiji wished he could do the same, but as Ash had affirmed before, this was his way of thanking Eiji for all the emotional support he’d provided. </p><p>“Well,” chuckled the black-haired boy. “We’re getting married. So I’m gonna be rich too.”</p><p>He pretended to flip back his hair, its short length preventing him from actually performing the gesture. </p><p>“What are you gonna use my money for, huh? A norinori furniture set?”</p><p>“Hey, shut up! But hey, maybe you’re right. I’ll get norinori wallpaper too, and norinori sheets for our bed.”</p><p><i>Our</i> bed. The words hit Ash like a truck. </p><p>They’d been sharing one since his arrival in Izumo, but he hadn’t thought about the fact they’d be sleeping together for the rest of their lives.</p><p>“Okay, since you said our bed, I’ll look at one-bedroom places,” stated the blond, trying to hide his bashfulness. “But put norinori on it and I’ll kick you out.”</p><p>“Are you surprised? Ash, it’s been a long time since we’ve slept in separate beds.”</p><p>“Hmm. I’m not surprised. Just glad to know that’s what you wanna keep doing.”</p><p>“You’re warm at night, I don’t want to go back to sleeping alone.”</p><p>Ash’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Wish I could say the same,” he joked. “Your hands feel like ice and you hog the blanket.”</p><p>“Oh really? Then sleep on the couch and I’ll stay on the bed tonight. It’s mine anyway!”</p><p>“I’m joking, I’m joking.”</p><p>Eiji glared at his friend from behind the mug in his hand. </p><p>“So, any idea of where you wanna live?” Ash changed his tone, now speaking in a serious voice. </p><p>"I don't know much about the cities there," the black-haired boy responded. "But it'd be nice to live in a place near the sea…" </p><p>"California, maybe?" </p><p>Eiji smiled, memories of the sunny state coming to mind. "I remember visiting Los Angeles with you. It was really pretty there. But really hot too…" </p><p>"And they have a lot of Japanese immigrants."</p><p>"Oh, did you search for a place where I'd fit in?"</p><p>"Can't say I didn't."</p><p>Having finished his waffles and yogurt, Ash got up and left the plates in the sink. He savored the sweet aftertaste that the syrup had left in his mouth. </p><p>Going back to the table to finish his coffee, he let a hand brush against Eiji's shoulder. Unknown to him, the blond's touch made the Japanese boy shiver. </p><p>"I...would be happy living in Los Angeles," he confirmed. "If that's what you also want, Ash." </p><p>"Yeah, I'd be happy there too. But let's make sure there's a university you’re willing to go to nearby. What's your major again?" </p><p>"Photography. I can’t believe you forgot!" </p><p>He scowled at his best friend.</p><p>"Right. I think it'd be easy for an art school to accept you." </p><p>Eiji’s bad-tempered expression adjusted into a gentle smile. </p><p>"I'm glad you think so. Speaking of that...I never got to show you the pictures I took while you were gone." </p><p>If Eiji hadn't mentioned the pictures, Ash would have forgotten about them. He was glad to have gotten a reminder; since both had no plans for the rest of the day, it was the perfect time to go over Eiji's work. </p><p>"Wanna show me now? I'm finished here." </p><p>The dark-haired boy extended a hand, inviting Ash to take it so he could lead him to their bedroom. "Let's go see them." </p><p>….</p><p>Ash had underestimated his fiance's talent. He was aware of the other's passion for photography, but had no idea of Eiji's ability to take such professional-looking pictures. </p><p>Though the young man hadn't yet graduated, his art resembled that of a renowned photographer. </p><p>The two sat side-by-side on the edge of the bed, Eiji flipping through a heavy photo album. Its pages displayed images of a multitude of landscapes: snowy hills, a stormy sea, the sidewalk covered in baby-pink cherry blossom petals. Ash spotted a few photographs of people, most notably Eiji's sister. </p><p>"You told me that you took pictures for other people," asked the blond. "Do you have any of them?" </p><p>"Ah, I don't," Eiji replied, eyes focused on the album. "I give those away. I remember I took pictures at a wedding right before you called me. I loved the way they turned out, but I couldn't keep them." </p><p>"You should photograph our wedding." </p><p>"No, silly. If I do, we'll only have photos of you." </p><p>"That's a shame. I don't think anyone's talent can match yours." </p><p>Eiji blushed. "Thank you. I didn't know I was that good." </p><p>Ash hoped that his fiance's passion would continue into their future. He envisioned Eiji as a well-known photographer, crowds of curious guests filling his galleries. </p><p>He couldn't wait to witness his beloved grow into a successful artist. It was another reason for Ash to look forward to the future, to believe that life can be full of beautiful happenings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Courage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The weekend comes around, and Eiji takes Ash to a special place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first time Ash had accompanied Eiji on a grocery shopping trip. The inside of a Japanese supermarket left him fascinated but puzzled, the blond only making out basic words in hiragana. He followed his fiance through the aisles as vegetables and boxes of food filled their cart. </p><p>“So, when are we getting to the sweets?” Ash asked. “I thought that’s what we came here for.”</p><p>“Calm down. We have to buy basic food first. Do you want to live on sweets?”</p><p>“Come on, let’s get them now. We can worry about the rest of the groceries later.”</p><p>“Wow, you're like a child! If you can’t wait, go get them first. You’ll know where the sweets aisle is.”</p><p>“Fine. But don’t complain if I pick something you don’t like.”</p><p>Eiji raised an eyebrow. “You want to split up? You won’t get lost because of the confusing Japanese words, right?”</p><p>“I’ve been studying. It won’t be that hard, onii-chan.”</p><p>“Alright. You can choose the sweets, meet me at the fish aisle when you’re done. But don’t get too much, okay?”</p><p>“See you there.”</p><p>He turned around, heading off to the corridor where he’d previously spotted sweets. As Ash passed by other shoppers, he wondered if he was the tallest person in the grocery store; his height was something that, alongside his hair color, made him stand out in Izumo. </p><p>Vibrant colors drew him near the shelves stocking sweets. Some Ash could recognize as he’d shared them with Eiji before, like cloud-white daifuku. The boy picked up a set of the familiar sweets, deciding to then explore the confectioneries not yet known to him. </p><p>Strolling further down the corridor, Ash’s gaze turned to boxes of Kit-Kat unlike any he’d seen in America. The pictures on the containers suggested interesting flavors: Matcha, pudding, taro, azuki bean, and...soy sauce?</p><p>Curious, Ash took a box of each flavor, proceeding to leave the aisle and look for his friend. He found Eiji where he’d promised to be, new items stacked up in the shopping cart.</p><p>“There you are,” said the Japanese boy. “Which sweets did you pick?”</p><p>“Da...daifuku. I think that’s how you say it,” Ash replied. “And weird Kit-Kat flavors.”</p><p>“Yes, you got it right. But actually, they’re not weird. Maybe you Americans are boring.”</p><p>“Shut up. Soy sauce candy is fucking weird.”</p><p>“Oh? What if you end up liking it?”</p><p>“Then I guess I’ll let you laugh at me.”</p><p>Eiji pouted. “We’ll see. Anyways, we should leave. The beach is kind of far, and I don’t want to get there late. Do you want anything else?”</p><p>“Nah, I think we’re good. Let’s go.”</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>After putting away the groceries, the pair packed their bags with everything they’d need for a day at the beach: sunscreen, sunglasses, two towels, and, as usual, Eiji’s camera. Hopping into the car, the Japanese boy drove them off to Izumo-shi Station, where they’d wait for a bus to take them to Inasa beach. </p><p>“How long does it take to get there again?” asked the blond, feeling sleepy from the car ride. </p><p>“About an hour,” Eiji responded. </p><p>“Is there food at the beach?”</p><p>“You sound like a kid again! Yes, there will be food nearby.”</p><p>Ash watched as his friend purchased their ticket and led him to the bus terminal, following his every move. Right now, Ash might have been the only non-Japanese person in the station; Eiji had to guide him through the language barrier. </p><p>He didn’t mind taking on the responsibility. </p><p>Few people waited for the same bus. Next to the pair stood a group of four young adults, a middle-aged couple, and a man carrying a small easel. </p><p>“Hey,” Ash spoke. “If I fall asleep on the bus, will people think I’m weird?”</p><p>“No. I always see people sleeping in the subway. It’s common in Japan, we call it inemuri.”</p><p>“And have you done any inemuri?”</p><p>“Hm. I have to admit, I probably did once or twice…Mostly when I was in high school.”</p><p>“You know, that’s actually kinda cute. I bet you’ve done it more than that, though.”</p><p>“Cute?” Eiji’s eyes widened. </p><p>“Yeah. Sometimes you drool in your sleep, did you know?”</p><p>“What? How do you know, do you watch me while I’m sleeping?”</p><p>“You always fall asleep earlier than me, silly. So I can see you drooling.”</p><p>“Ah, that sounds embarrassing. I’ll try to sleep with my mouth closed…”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Like I said, it’s kinda cute.”</p><p>“Hmph. I guess.”</p><p>The dark-haired boy turned his face the opposite way, not wanting Ash to see the rosy tone that’d spread across it. Did his friend really find him sleeping to be cute?</p><p>“Actually,” Eiji admitted. “In high school, I fell asleep in class a lot. The teacher would throw chalk at me.”</p><p>“Understandable. If I went to high school, I think I’d done the same.”</p><p>“I wish we could have been classmates.”</p><p>“I’d have helped you cheat on your tests.”</p><p>“Oh...thanks?”</p><p>“Come on, you can’t tell me you’ve never cheated on one.”</p><p>“I haven’t!”</p><p>“Doubt it.”</p><p>Distracted by their conversation, the pair didn’t notice that the bus had arrived. The sudden absence of other passengers startled Eiji, who nudged Ash to signal them to head off.</p><p>They hurried towards the vehicle, Eiji looking back to check if his fiance was following him. He greeted the driver with a bow, Ash copying the gesture. </p><p>“Let’s sit at the back,” suggested the blond. “More privacy.”</p><p>“Why do we need privacy?” Eiji questioned, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Ash wasn’t expecting the comment to make him blush, but his cheeks turned beet-red. “Dunno. It’s more comfortable that way.”</p><p>“I was joking. I understand, let’s go.”</p><p>The pair headed toward the very last pair of seats, Ash taking the one next to the window. Once Eiji had sat down as well, the narrow space between the chairs made it so their fingers touched. </p><p>“Hey, Eiji. Couldn’t you just have driven us to the beach?”</p><p>His fiance snickered. “I could have. But you have to experience taking a bus here.”</p><p>“Oh, so you planned this out?”</p><p>Eiji nodded in response, sleepiness making his eyelids droop down. As usual, he’d woken up early, and the long drive to Izumo-shi had made him grow more drowsy. </p><p>“You can sleep if you’re tired,” Ash reassured. “But remember, I’ll be waking you up in an hour.”</p><p>The boy next to him had closed his eyes, allowing his head to fall onto Ash’s shoulder. For an instant, he worried that the other passengers would judge the two for their physical closeness; yet he reminded himself that there was nothing shameful about being affectionate with Eiji. </p><p>The bus took off, Eiji continuing to use Ash’s shoulder as a pillow. Earlier, when he’d asked his friend about sleeping in the vehicle, Ash wasn’t expecting that the other would be the one to doze off. </p><p>“You cold?” The blond whispered, unsure if Eiji could hear him. Just in case, he wrapped an arm around his fiance, pulling the young man closer. </p><p>Throughout the drive, Ash kept his eyes on the scenery, watching as rice fields, groups of houses, and Shinto shrines passed by. The sun climbed higher and higher, its rays reflecting off puddles on the side of the road. Ash squinted his eyes to avoid the blinding clarity. </p><p>By now, Eiji appeared to be sound asleep, unbothered by the daylight. A cramp began to creep up in Ash’s arm, which filled the space between Eiji’s back and the cushiony seat. </p><p>Coming to the end of the bus had been a wise decision; it was a cozy little space for Ash and Eiji alone. </p><p>An hour quickly passed by, the outside view shifting into the seaside. The ocean was calm, tiny waves approaching the shore from the horizon. Once the bus arrived at its station, Ash decided it was time to wake Eiji up, though part of him wanted to leave the other in his blissful sleep. </p><p>"Hey, Eiji," he nudged the other's shoulder. "We're here." </p><p>The young man came to his senses with a confused expression, not having remembered that he'd fallen asleep. </p><p>"Oh, sorry," he muttered, rubbing an eye. "I didn't mean to sleep…" </p><p>"No worries. I just didn't want to leave you behind, you know? We gotta enjoy the beach." </p><p>Eiji yawned, placing a hand over his mouth. His drowsy face was adorable to Ash, making his heart melt. </p><p>Noticing that the other passengers were leaving, the pair followed suit. After stepping outside the bus, Ash noticed that the wind had grown stronger than before, making strands of his hair fly back and forth. </p><p>"Alright, now you gotta tell me where to go," he spoke. </p><p>Eiji appeared to have already woken up. He reached into his bag, pulling out a bottle of sunscreen. </p><p>"First," the Japanese boy instructed. "Put this on." </p><p>Ash turned his palms towards Eiji, who covered them with the thick suncream. He spread the substance across his face and neck, having Eiji squeeze out a bit more before covering his limbs. </p><p>“Wait,” he brought a hand to Ash’s cheek, gently wiping with two fingers. “Let me spread it a little better.”</p><p>Soft like feathers, his digits continued to brush against his fiance’s now flushed skin. Eiji had gotten closer, only a few inches between the two young men’s faces. Ash could hear his quiet breathing. </p><p>“Alright, I think you’re good now,” the dark-haired boy smiled. “You need lots of protection because of your white skin.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, I know,” Ash teased, shooting Eiji a smirk. He watched as the other rubbed the sunscreen on his own skin, using a smaller quantity. </p><p>“Good. Now let’s go.”</p><p>As he’d usually do in the comfort of his own home, Eiji reached out to grab Ash’s hand. However, he stopped himself before their fingers could meet, aware of other visitors nearby. He drew back his hand in shame, hoping that Ash hadn’t seen his gesture at all; and that if he had, his friend would forgive his cowardice. </p><p>But Eiji’s sudden reluctance had caught Ash’s eyes, making his heart sink to his stomach. </p><p>“Hey,” the blond spoke up, continuing to walk behind his fiance. “Why’d you pull your hand like that?”</p><p>“Ah...Maybe it’s not good to do that in public.”</p><p>“Because we’re both guys?”</p><p>Eiji’s face turned red. “Y-yeah.”</p><p>They exited the station’s building, now able to hear the peaceful sound of crashing waves. Dark blue water stretched across the horizon, its sight making Ash recall early memories of Cape Cod. It’d only be several steps before they arrived at the beach. </p><p>“Is it unsafe for you to hold my hand? Or are you scared of being judged? You know, if someone did try anything I could easily kick their ass.”</p><p>Eiji couldn’t help but smile at Ash’s protective remark. </p><p>“I guess I’m just scared. But thank you.”</p><p>“You weren’t that scared in America. What happened?”</p><p>“Things are different here, Ash...I know people in this city. My family lives here. I don’t want them to know.”</p><p>It was true; he’d been able to touch Ash in public before without fear. Eiji remembered the day he picked up his friend at the airport and the embrace that followed. Back then, the reality of spending a lifetime with Ash hadn’t set in. Today, things were different, and Eiji knew of the mistreatment that could come with the status of being engaged. For now, he had to keep it concealed. </p><p>“I get where you’re coming from. But won’t they find out eventually?”</p><p>“I want them to find out later. When we’re in America.”</p><p>“Makes sense. I don’t ever want you to feel ashamed of being affectionate with me, though. Are you?”</p><p>The asphalt below them changed to warm sand. At last, they made it to their destination, Eiji searching his bag for a beach towel.</p><p>“I’m not,” the dark-haired boy responded, continuing to rummage through the bag. “I love being with you. You’re the only friend I can be like this with.”</p><p>He fetched out a light blue towel, a norinori print sprawled across the fabric. Ash pushed down a laugh, watching his fiance set the towel down on the sand. </p><p>“You are too.”</p><p>They sat beside each other, watching the small waves crash onto the shore. Eiji brought his knees to his chest and let out a sigh. </p><p>"It's so beautiful here," Ash commented. "Reminds me a bit of my childhood. We lived near the sea, so I played at the beach a lot as a kid." </p><p>"Me too. Thinking about it...I haven't seen the sea in a long time, even though I live so close to it." </p><p>"How come?" </p><p>"Because I was waiting to see it with you. I knew you'd come back." </p><p>Ash smiled. As he turned his gaze towards Eiji, their eyes met, a gleam of light reflecting off the young man's brown pupils. </p><p>"We aren't far from Izumo-Taisha," Eiji mentioned. </p><p>"And what's that?" </p><p>"It's a shrine dedicated to the Shinto god of marriage, Okuninushi. It's one of the most important shrines in Japan."</p><p>"Well, we better go there. It'd be good for him to give us his blessing, huh?" </p><p>Eiji blushed, not having thought of the coincidence between his upcoming marriage and proximity to Izumo-Taisha. </p><p>"We can go. But I wanna stay here at the beach for a while." </p><p>"Sure. You wanna play in the water?"</p><p>The Japanese boy got on his feet, running off in the direction of the shore. "Catch me!" </p><p>"Eiji, wait! Do we just leave our bags here!"</p><p>Ash stood up, yet hesitated to follow his friend before hearing an answer. </p><p>"Leave them! No one will take anything, Japan is safe." </p><p>Feeling assured, the blond placed his bag on the towel, sprinting to catch up with Eiji. The other hadn't gone far, the water covering his knees but not touching his shorts. Not having brought swimwear, the pair would have to stay close to the sand. </p><p>Feet touching the sea, Ash cupped the water with his hands, catching Eiji off guard by splashing it on him. </p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>The Japanese boy retaliated, kicking some water in Ash's direction. Droplets hit strands of his hair, leaving them a darker shade of blonde than the rest. Maybe he'd underestimated Eiji's aim. </p><p>"If you ruin my hair, you'll pay for it," he teased. </p><p>"I can fix it when we're home. I always do that anyway!" </p><p>“Still. Don’t ruin it. I’ll pick you up and throw you in the water.”</p><p>Eiji pouted and crossed his arms. “Would you really do that to me? That’s so mean.”</p><p>The blond approached Eiji, wrapping two arms around his waist in an attempt to carry him. He managed to lift the boy’s feet off the ground, but couldn’t hoist him up much higher. Eiji gasped in surprise, hands grabbing onto Ash’s shoulders for support.</p><p>“Hey!” he exclaimed. “You aren’t really going to throw me in the water, are you?”</p><p>Ash snickered. “No, silly. I just wanted to see if I could carry you.”</p><p>“It looks like you’re having a hard time. I’m stronger than I look.”</p><p>“Nah, I can do this.”</p><p>He struggled to maintain his friend in that position. </p><p>Eiji’s eyes darted from side to side, wary of others who could catch sight of him in such an intimate moment. It overpowered him once again, that fear which kept him from holding Ash’s hand. </p><p>To his relief, he was soon back on the ground, feet making contact with the warm water. </p><p>“You got embarrassed, didn’t you?” Ash asked. </p><p>“Oh...Not embarrassed. Just scared again.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to be, Eiji. Is there anyone you even know here?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then they won’t care. Come on.”</p><p>The dark-haired boy let out a deep breath. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t act like this.”</p><p>“I know how much courage you have. But I’m not gonna pressure you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”</p><p>The word ‘courage’ uplifted Eiji, especially coming from someone as brave as Ash. Maybe his fiance was right, and his courage had been dormant inside him this whole time. It would take one simple gesture to wake it up. </p><p>He pulled Ash into a tight hug, arms bringing the blond close to his chest. Eiji battled the urge to look around him, eyelids remaining closed as he nuzzled into his friend’s shoulder. Inhaling the scent of sunscreen and the ocean breeze, Eiji let the rest of the world dissolve into nothingness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sweet and Bitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash and Eiji get tipsy together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pair arrived home shortly after the sun had set, indigo blue sprawling across the sky. Feeling tired from a day full of activities, Ash was tempted to indulge in all the sweets he’d bought in the morning. After leaving his shoes at the front steps, the blond headed straight to the kitchen. </p><p>“Looks like you’re hungry,” Eiji teased, observing the other as he leaned on a counter. “You won’t wait for me to make dinner?”</p><p>Ash opened the refrigerator door. “Nah, I want your dinner. I’m just gonna get a quick snack first.”</p><p>“Don’t eat the sweets! They’re for tomorrow.”</p><p>“All of them?”</p><p>“Yes. I don't want us to eat any until we are with Umi. Get something healthy, okay?”</p><p>“Fine, oniichan. You’re so strict.”</p><p>“If you think I am, you should spend a day with my mom.”</p><p>Ash settled on a tangerine, bright orange and large enough to fill his palm. </p><p>"I'm happy to see you eat," Eiji commented. "You're not avoiding food today." </p><p>"Guess you're right." </p><p>He peeled the fruit, filling the surrounding air with its tangy scent. </p><p>Living with Eiji had made Ash more enthusiastic about food than ever before. Looking forwards to meals together was an unfamiliar experience; in his past, being fed had been mostly dreadful. Luxurious dishes were served to him as a display of power, a reminder of Dino's intent to mold Ash into the perfect toy. </p><p>Avoiding food became a way to take his power back. It was the sole part of his life that he had control over, one of the few occasions in which he could say "no". </p><p>But that was no longer his reality. Ash was now with Eiji, someone whose homemade meals - and every other action - came from nothing but care. </p><p>He took a bite of the tangerine. </p><p>"I have an idea," said the Japanese boy, smirking and looking to the side. </p><p>"Yeah? Tell me." </p><p>"Well...I have a bottle of sake. It's been a long time since we had drinks together. If you want, we can do it...after dinner, of course." </p><p>"Sounds like a good idea. I don't think I've ever had sake." </p><p>Eiji approached a cabinet and got on his toes, reaching for the two bottles of alcohol stored inside it. He placed the bottles on the counter side by side, one being smaller and pink and the other long and translucent blue. </p><p>“The pink one is sweet,” he explained, pointing at the sake. “And the blue one is strong and bitter. Which one do you want?”</p><p>“Let’s try both,” Ash replied. </p><p>“Both? You will get very drunk.”</p><p>“Nah, you will. I have better tolerance than you. You didn’t even drink before meeting me.”</p><p>“Ah, maybe you’re right. If I get too drunk, carry me to bed, okay?”</p><p>“Got you, oniichan.”</p><p>“Thank you."</p><p>“Can we have dinner now? I don’t wanna wait so long to have drinks with you.”</p><p>Eiji rolled his eyes. “How impatient! Fine, I’ll get started with the food. You should go take a shower while I cook.”</p><p>“Right. See ya when I’m out.”</p><p>“See you, dummy.”</p><p>…</p><p>Eiji served the pair oyakodon; rice topped with chicken, eggs, and spring onions. As usual, they had miso soup and sticky rice on the side. </p><p>“This is delicious,” Ash commented. “Much better than natto or all that fish you make. Why didn’t you cook this before?”</p><p>“I want you to try everything,” Eiji made clear, picking up a clump of rice with his chopsticks. “Do you know what the name of this dish means? It’s called a parent and child bowl because it has chicken and eggs.”</p><p>“Damn. That’s kinda sad.”</p><p>“Sad?” he laughed. </p><p>“I guess. Think about it, a parent and child died and now their dead bodies are in this bowl together.”</p><p>“Stop that. You know that the chicken and egg are probably not even related to each other. And the egg wasn’t even alive.”</p><p>“I’m just messing with you!"</p><p>Once they’d finished the meal and placed the dishes in the sink, Eiji brought the sake to the table alongside two ceramic bowls. They were bright red and tiny, the size of Ash's fist. </p><p>“These are small,” he commented. “Never seen a bowl like this.”</p><p>“Because they’re for drinking sake, silly. They’re called ochoko, not bowls,” replied the other, sitting on the chair next to Ash’s. </p><p>“O-cho-ko. That right?”</p><p>“Perfect. Okay, are we starting with the sweet or bitter one?”</p><p>“Hm, bitter. That way the sweet one will be like a dessert.”</p><p>“Good idea.”</p><p>Eiji effortlessly opened the long and thin bottle, fingers sturdy and cautious.</p><p>“Okay, now let me pour some for you,” he instructed. “That’s how we drink it in Japan.”</p><p>Ash followed suit, cupping the red ochoko and moving it closer to Eiji. His friend poured the liquid into the cup, a light alcoholic scent stinging Ash’s nose. </p><p>“Now you do the same,” spoke the Japanese boy, prompting the blond to copy his previous gesture. </p><p>He wasn’t as gentle as his fiance, a few drops of liquor splashing onto the wooden table. Once he’d filled the ochoko with the drink, Eiji slowly brought it to his lips and took the first sip. </p><p>“How is it?” Ash asked.</p><p>The boy beside him scrunched his nose and stuck out his tongue. The sake was stronger than what Eiji was used to; it burned his throat as it went down. </p><p>“Bad,” he replied. “Ash...I’m sorry, but can I just have the pink one? I think this is too strong for me.”</p><p>The blond chuckled, not understanding why Eiji felt the need to apologize. </p><p>“No need to be sorry. Yeah, you can, I’ll just have that one.”</p><p>“I’ll get another ochoko, okay? You can start drinking if you want.”</p><p>Ash did as Eiji had suggested, giving the beverage its first taste. It wasn’t as terrible as his fiance’s expression had made it out to be, but Ash was accustomed to alcohol. Though he certainly wasn’t dependent, he wondered if it’d be possible to ever bring his low tolerance back. </p><p>Once Eiji returned with the new cup, Ash opened the pink bottle and poured the liquid for him once again. This time, Eiji didn’t have such a drastic reaction, only pursing his lips after taking a sip. </p><p>“Well, how’s that one?” Ash asked. </p><p>“Sweeter,” Eiji smiled, seeming content with his choice to change flavors. “Reminds me a bit of sakura mochi.”</p><p>“Sakura mochi? I haven’t tried that yet.”</p><p>“I think you’re too American to like it. It has a salty leaf wrapped around the sweet part.”</p><p>“Who says I won’t like it? Besides, I can just take the leaf off can’t I?”</p><p>“You can...But it’s not the same!”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever. I’m getting some next time we go grocery shopping.”</p><p>Glancing towards his fiance, Ash spotted a half-empty cup. He raised an eyebrow at Eiji, surprised at how little time it took for him to gulp down so much sake. </p><p>“What, are you judging me?” </p><p>“Yes I am! Look how much you’ve had! Be careful, you’re gonna get drunk.”</p><p>“And? What are you going to do about it?”</p><p>Eiji laughed, covering his mouth with a fist. His face had turned bright red, and Ash couldn’t distinguish whether it was from the alcohol or embarrassment. </p><p>“I'll hide the sake bottles so you won’t be able to drink anymore,” he laughed between sips.</p><p>“Oh really? It’s my house, I’ll be able to find them.”</p><p>“Okay, maybe I’ll throw them away. Or give them away to your neighbors.” </p><p>“Don’t you dare!”</p><p>Once Ash had finished his drink, Eiji poured himself more sake, only filling half of the ochoko. The small amount he’d gulped down was already affecting him, his body growing lighter and an invisible barrier between him and his fiance crashing down. </p><p>The filter that was always there, blocking out the words he wished to tell Ash, had disappeared at last. </p><p>“What are you looking at? Is it my blonde eyelashes again?”</p><p>“Ah, no. You just look beautiful right now.”</p><p>If only it were this easy to compliment Ash while sober. </p><p>“Wow, oniichan, that’s bold of you,” he snickered, watching as the other served him more of the beverage. “Just one drink and you’re already flirting with me?”</p><p>The Japanese boy placed a hand on the other’s shoulder. “I am your fiance.”</p><p>Ash felt a twinge of shyness, surprised by the sudden change in Eiji’s demeanor. He took a sip, making eye contact with his friend. </p><p>"Yeah, you're right. Just be careful not to get too drunk." </p><p>“Okay. I won’t drink until you finish what you have right now.”</p><p>“And no more than what you poured for yourself already, ‘kay?”</p><p>“You sound like me right now.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. But hey, sometimes I gotta be the one looking out for you.” </p><p>Eiji chuckled, continuing to gaze at the blonde as both swallowed the rest of their sake. Ash was adamant about protecting his fiance, convincing him to slow down between sips. </p><p>It had little effect, and the boy’s face had become as red as cherry. But Ash wasn’t in a much different situation, getting tipsier each minute that passed by. It was a good feeling, as he trusted Eiji not to hurt him in such a vulnerable state; previously, being drunk in bars full of other men would keep Ash on guard. </p><p>Right now, however, Ash was certain that the man beside him had his best interest in mind. They’d had drinks together before, and never had Eiji appeared to be a potential threat. If one day Ash were to drink enough to black out, he knew he’d wake up tucked into bed, his friend bringing glasses of water to help the hangover pass. </p><p>“You know,” spoke the blonde. “I’m not the only one who looks beautiful."</p><p>Eiji’s mouth formed a small O. “Are you complimenting me?”</p><p>“Duh. You did the same earlier.”</p><p>Struck by bashfulness, the boy tucked some hair behind his ear, looking to the side.</p><p>“It’s just....” he hesitated. “People don’t tell me that a lot. I don't remember the last time someone said I was beautiful.”</p><p>“I think they should. You’re really handsome.”</p><p>“T-that means a lot coming from you, Ash.”</p><p>“As you said, I’m your fiance.”</p><p>Imitating Eiji, Ash rested a hand on the other’s shoulder, gently stroking back and forth. Watching the young man, he noticed his expression shift from surprise to comfort. He leaned into Ash’s hand, the pressure squishing his cheek against the rest of his face. </p><p>“Then,” Eiji said between nervous laughs. “You should act more like my fiance.”</p><p>“And what do you mean by that?”</p><p>Once again, bashfulness crept up on the Japanese boy, making him reply with another laugh. </p><p>“Tell me, onii-chan.”</p><p>“キスして.”</p><p>He closed his eyes.</p><p>“What? I don’t speak Japanese!”</p><p>“You do. You’re learning…And I said something simple.”</p><p>“Didn’t learn that yet. Come on, tell me in English.”</p><p>“Uh, I said... maybe kiss me and stuff. If you want...”</p><p>Realizing the words he’d let out, Eiji hid behind his palms, not having the courage to look Ash in the eyes. Unknown to him, they’d filled the blond’s chest with warmth; he’d been waiting for ages to hear such a request from his friend. </p><p>This was a great opportunity to tease Eiji. </p><p>“Oh, which way? Like I did in prison, or back in the photobooth?”</p><p>“Ash!”</p><p>“What? You were the one who asked for a kiss.”</p><p>“Uh, then like in the photobooth.”</p><p>“So no tongue?”</p><p>Eiji’s face had turned beet-red. “Yes, no tongue. Also...hold my hand while you do it.”</p><p>Obeying the other’s command, Ash reached for his hand, interlocking their fingers together. He could feel Eiji’s pounding heart through his skin. </p><p>Their faces were centimeters apart, the black-haired boy’s soft breaths blowing against Ash. </p><p>In a flash, their lips were touching, both tasting hints of sake from the other. The kiss was short, Eiji breaking it with a joyful laugh. </p><p>“Hey, what’s so funny?” Ash asked, pulling away.</p><p>“Nothing,” replied the other. “I just...didn’t think you would do it.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>“Well...you never did it before. You only gave me fake kisses.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you wanted me to! Also, what even is a fake kiss?”</p><p>“You know what I mean. Just to pretend.”</p><p>“I wasn’t pretending when I kissed you back in prison.”</p><p>“You only did it to pass a message!”</p><p>“Whatever, a kiss is a kiss.”</p><p>Putting on a mischievous smile, Eiji cupped the blond’s cheek, pulling him into a second smooch. Having been unprepared for what was to come, Ash felt one of the boy’s teeth scrape against his lip. </p><p>“Ouch,” he laughed. “You almost bit me. You need to learn how to kiss better.”</p><p>“No, it was your fault! You didn't prepare yourself."</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>The two boys lost track of how late they were staying up, the sake washing away their sense of time like a flood. They filled the room with laughter and banter, not caring about whether or not neighbors could hear them. </p><p>Once Ash’s sobriety had returned, he found himself lying on the couch, Eiji wrapped around his arms and sound asleep. Sunlight peeked through the blinds, birds chirping outside to signal that a new day was coming. </p><p>The kitchen clock signaled that it was 5 A.M.</p><p>He didn’t remember details from the night before, except that he and Eiji had kissed more than once. </p><p>Ash knew it’d be right to wake up his fiance, change into pajamas, and move into their bedroom. Sleeping on the couch would mess up their backs. But Eiji looked so serene, mouth half-opened and chest rising up and down as he slept. Disturbing his sleep was something that Ash always found difficult to do. </p><p>This wasn’t an unfamiliar scenario. Ash recalled the first time he’d opened up to Eiji, having sobbed into his lap after talking about his darkest days. The next morning, the pair had woken up in the same position, the Japanese boy holding onto Ash as to protect him. </p><p>He shut his eyelids once again, hoping to get a few more hours of rest before dawn turned to morning. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>“Ash! Wake up!”</p><p>The familiar voice made the blond jolt awake. Studying his surroundings, he noticed that he was still on the couch, wearing the same clothes he’d fallen asleep in. Checking the time, Ash was in disbelief; seven hours had passed by. </p><p>How had he slept on the couch for that long?</p><p>Eiji, on the other hand, had already started his day. He had on a new outfit - baby blue apron included - and soapy rubber gloves on his hands. From the smell in the air, Ash figured that he’d cooked lunch. </p><p>“How long have you been awake for?” asked the blond, stretching both arms above his head. </p><p>“Since ten,” Eiji responded, going back to the kitchen sink where dishes were stacked up. “I let you sleep, but you have to wake up now. Umi is coming over today.”</p><p>“Wait, today?”</p><p>“Yes, Ash! We said Sunday. Now put on some clean clothes!”</p><p>“If you insist.”</p><p>He dashed to the bedroom, then searched for clothes that would suit the occasion. A button-up, long-sleeved white shirt and ripped denim jeans ended up as his outfit of choice. Once he’d finished his morning routine, Ash walked back into the kitchen, Eiji now drying the dishes with a towel. </p><p>“What time is she coming?” he asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.</p><p>“About an hour and a half. Can you put the sweets we bought on the table?”</p><p>“Sure, housewife.”</p><p>Eiji rebutted the snarky comment with a glare, hands still focusing on the dishes. </p><p>As Ash organized the sweets along the table, his mouth watered, anticipating the moment that he’d get to eat them. Eiji would sure be happy about this enthusiasm regarding food. </p><p>“Anything else you want me to do?” he asked, placing both hands on his hips. </p><p>“Eat something. Not the sweets, though.”</p><p>“Damn, you’re so protective over those sweets. Will a fruit be okay, then?”</p><p>The Japanese boy turned his head to shoot him another glare. “Yes. Fruit is fine.”</p><p>"You sure changed from last night. Don't forget that you asked me for a-" </p><p>"Hey! Stop it."</p><p>"Whatever. You know what you did."</p><p>Ash walked towards the fridge but halted his footsteps at the sound of a doorbell. Eiji seemed just as surprised, eyes widened and glass plate in a tight grip.</p><p>Umi had arrived early; way too early for the young man to brace himself for what was to come. </p><p>“She’s already here?” the blond questioned. </p><p>“Uh, yes. We Japanese are like that. Punctual.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you said one hour and a half!”</p><p>“Maybe something happened and she wanted to come sooner. I’m gonna get the door, okay?”</p><p>Ash nodded, giving his approval for the other to let Umi inside. With a shaky hand, Eiji turned the doorknob, gloves still on. Detergent bubbles latched onto its brass coating. </p><p>His anxiety threatened to pull him down into an abyss, but Eiji assured himself that this was an obstacle he could overcome. Throughout this weekend alone, he’d conquered several fears, having been able to show affection to Ash in public and even ask for a kiss.</p><p>Revealing a secret to his younger sister was a fear he could defeat as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>